Objetivo: mi comandante
by FanFiker-FanFinal
Summary: El ligón más perseguido por las chicas, el Don Juan de Galbadia, debe estar loco. Ya no piensa en mujeres, sólo tiene una cosa en mente: su comandante. Irvine's POV
1. El enfoque

Atención: Todos los personajes y lugares mencionados en esta historia son propiedad de Square-Enix. No se pretende ganar ningún dinero publicando este fic ni volar los derechos de copyright. ¡He dicho!

Aviso: Este es un fanfic yaoi –relaciones homosexuales- para mayores de 18 años.

Notas de la autora: Para todos los que me seguís: aquí estoy con un nuevo fic, que espero os guste. Lo he hecho en primera persona, lo cual es harto difícil, no he quedado muy satisfecha con el resultado. De cualquier modo, los mejores jurados seréis vosotrs.

Aclaraciones: El fic está contado desde el punto de vista de Irvine Kinneas, el francotirador más guapo del juego. (-jeje, como que sólo hay uno. –sí, pero es para enfatizar)

Email: fanfiker_

**_OBJETIVO: MI COMANDANTE_**

**_FanFikerFanFinal_**

_EPISODIO 1: EL ENFOQUE_

Es verano. Puedes sentir el calor en cualquier sitio del Jardín. Desde que me hice SeeD soy dueño de un cuarto para mí solo. Afortunadamente, porque creo que si tuviese un compañero, no hubiera podido aguantar mi enfermizo hobbie. Yo, el gran cowboy mujeriego que siempre es perseguido por las chicas (y cuando digo perseguido, no exagero) colecciona fotos del más sexy y apetecible SeeD del Jardín. No, no es Seifer, ¿estás bien de la cabeza? No lo definiría como el más sexy ni tampoco el más sensual; de hecho, si le tomara fotos a él no creo que le importase. Sería cómico. Me gusta el riesgo, me gusta la presión y me gusta Squall.  
Sí, mi comandante. No sé por qué, pero comencé a pensar en él cuando nos conocimos en Galbadia. Cuando la misión francotirador acabó y Squall se marchó pensé que me gustaría disfrutar más de su compañía, a pesar de su silencio enervante.  
Tras la derrota de Artemisa, cuando se me ofreció la posibilidad de estar más tiempo con él, creció en mí la necesidad no sólo de verlo, sino de inmortalizarlo. Así que decidí comprar una buena cámara de fotos y retratarle con ella. Pero debo ser cuidadoso y hacerlo cuando no me vea. ¿Imaginas a Squall consciente de que lo están fotografiando en cualquier sitio, de cualquier modo? Bueno, eso ayuda a que yo me esté labrando un futuro como fotógrafo. A veces salgo con él a algún sitio y no tengo la oportunidad de echarle fotos. Y Squall odia las cámaras, vídeos y similar. Me daría una patada en el culo si le pido que pose para mí. De nuevo, soy afortunado y poseo una compañera que hace que todo sea más fácil. La enérgica Selphie Tilmitt adooooooooora las cámaras. Le encanta aparecer en una foto rodeada de todos sus amigos, pero disfruta aún más si hace fotos a escondidas. Pequeña morbosa.  
Hasta el momento tengo veintisiete fotos de Squall Leonhart, el Comandante del Jardín; lo cual es un récord, teniendo en cuenta lo difícil que es hacérselas. Mirando esas fotos me doy cuenta de que siempre suele llevar el color negro y que usa mucho el cuero. Pero ahora es verano, y deberá cambiar sus costumbres, lo cual significa menos ropa, lo que se traduce en más trabajo.  
Días después, comiendo en la cafetería, Selphie sugirió ir a la playa. Y eso es… ¡momento foto! Exacto. Selphie me guiñó un ojo. Oh, Selph, cuánto te quiero.  
—Así que nos encontraremos en el garaje a las once el sábado. No os perdáis u os arrepentiréis.  
—Ssssí, la playa. Surf, perritos calientes… me encanta el verano.  
—Zell… ¿desde cuándo debes esperar al verano para comer perritos calientes? —inquirió Quistis elevando las cejas.  
—Como más en verano —explicó el rubio.  
—Oh… las fábricas de pan y salchichas volverán a arruinarse —comentó Rinoa, retirándose un mechón de pelo.  
—¡Eh! ¡Les doy trabajo! —se defendió Zell.  
Reí.  
—No sé si podré ir —constató entonces Squall muy serio. Todos en la mesa callaron. Yo borré mi sonrisa de repente.  
—¿Tratas de excusarte con tu estúpida rutina de comandante otra vez? —preguntó Seifer, sentado frente a todos como si fuera el dueño de la cafetería, con sus pies sobre la mesa.  
—Bien, desde que cierto rubio de ojos verdes dejó de darme problemas en el Jardín, creo que merezco salir un rato.  
—Bien dicho, Leonhart —rió Seifer—, será más divertido con tu presencia.  
Estuve de acuerdo y asentí.  
—¿Desde cuándo estáis tan interesados en mi compañía? Siempre os quejáis porque soy insociable.  
—Oh, sí, por eso tratamos de introducirte en la sociedad —dije—. Después de todo ese rollo de las brujas, te volviste mejor persona, o, al menos, alguien con quien se puede hablar.  
Squall me miró brevemente, y bajó la cabeza.  
—Venga, Squally, será divertido —insistió Selphie, haciendo pucheros.  
—OK, pero si voy tendré que cancelar la cita de ir de copas el viernes por la noche.  
Suspiré. Sé que tiene mucho trabajo. Le he ayudado a veces, así que me ofrecí para hacerlo el viernes por la noche también. Me miró como si estuviera loco.  
—¿Seguro?  
—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Ni que fuese al matadero —dije, molesto.  
—¿Por qué querría el mujeriego más popular perderse una noche caliente, en un pub lleno de tías?  
Squall. No perderé ninguna ocasión para que cambies mi opinión sobre mí. Quiero estar contigo, pero no puedo decir eso. De momento, me interesa que piense así.  
—A veces al cowboy mujeriego le gusta sacrificar todo eso para ayudar a sus amigos.  
Squall me miró, curioso, inseguro sobre qué pensar, buscando que mi ayuda fuera la excusa para algo más. Como no encontró qué, aceptó mi propuesta, por tanto el viernes por la noche, mientras los demás salían, nosotros trabajamos hasta muy tarde: sellando y ordenando papeles; enviando misivas; respondiendo mensajes. Todo en un mismo cuarto: su oficina.  
—¿Seguro que Selphie no te echará de menos?  
—No, colega, fue de compras con Rinoa.  
—Ah.  
Volvió a sus ficheros. Entonces nos hallábamos frente a frente, él en su sillón enorme acolchado, y yo en otro igual, al otro lado de la mesa. Apenas hablamos, porque a Squall le gusta trabajar en silencio, aunque pusimos la radio durante un rato, para evadirnos un poco. Cuando acabamos, fui hasta mi cuarto. Estaba hecho polvo y cuando alcancé mi cama me lancé a ella con las botas puestas. Cuando sonó el timbre de las visitas quise maldecir. Me levanté con un gesto de querer matar a alguien y abrí la puerta accionando el botón verde.  
—Oh, perdona, Irvine.  
Eran aquellos ojos grises tormenta. Squall me tendió un sobre.  
—Quería darte las gracias por la ayuda, y entregarte esto.  
Miré el sobre cerrado y bostecé exageradamente. Sabía lo que había ahí dentro.  
—Es gratis, Squall.  
—Lo digo en serio, cógelo –insistió, su mirada ahora dura.  
—Yo también voy en serio, me gusta ayudarte.  
—Me has ayudado más veces que Quistis en estos últimos cinco meses, haciendo cosas que no te corresponden por tu rango. Te debo más que un agradecimiento.  
Si realmente me merezco una recompensa, déjame colarme en tu cama, Squall.  
—Squall, déjalo, estoy cansado.  
Y apreté el botón amarillo, que hizo que la puerta nos separara otra vez. No recuerdo nada después. No estoy acostumbrado, digamos, pero esa noche me sentía agotado. Y esta vez no fue por sexo.  
Al despertar alguien llamaba otra vez. Demonios, quién me llama a estas horas… un momento: las diez y media en el reloj. Oh, mierda. Creo que me he dormido. ¿Y si es Squall quien viene a buscarme porque voy tarde?  
—¡Irvyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!  
Oh, gracias a Dios. Selphie. Me levanté enseguida, medio dormido y todavía cansado. Su hermosa cara apareció, toda sonriente, frente a mí.  
—Ey, buenos días.  
—Buenos —sonreí, acariciándole la mejilla.  
—Te estamos esperando, ¿sabes? Tenemos que ir a la playa y… tengo tu cámara pero necesito otro carrete.  
Entró directa hacia mi armario; hacia donde ella sabía que yo guardaba el material, y cogió lo que necesitaba.  
—¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Vístete! Hoy haré una buena foto… por eso debes estar guapo.  
Invadió mi espacio y abrió mi armario. Está completamente cubierto por pósters de armas y chicas desnudas.  
—¿Problemas para elegir tu ropa? Permíteme ayudarte.  
Selphie revolvió hasta que encontró una camiseta blanca sin mangas y unos vaqueros gastados. No me gustó mucho la elección, y ella, al ver mi cara, puso las manos en ambas caderas y anunció, tirándolo todo en la cama:  
—Después te quedarás en traje de baño, así que no te quejes. ¿Cómo te fue ayer?  
Se acercó, traviesa.  
—Squall me dijo que te dejara dormir un rato más.  
—Ah, ¿sí? –pestañeé, incrédulo.  
—Sí. Creo que se preocupa mucho por ti.  
—Me ofreció dinero ayer —dije, poniéndome el traje de baño y los pantalones.  
Selphie se sentó en la cama, curiosa, abriendo los ojos como platos.  
—¿Tan bien se lo hiciste?  
Oh, qué mente calenturienta. Pero sabía que bromeaba.  
—Oh, sabes que no lo aceptaría.  
—¿Y por qué no?  
Me acabé de vestir y repliqué:  
—Porque fue un favor. No lo hice por dinero.  
—Mal, mal, debiste cogerlo —dijo Selphie—. Me debes una comida.  
Solemos apostar de vez en cuando. La sujeté por los hombros.  
—Te debo más que una comida. Vamos con los otros.  
Salimos hacia el garaje, hacia la playa. Había dos coches, uno conducido por Seifer y el otro por Squall. Selphie me dirigió hacia este último, en el cual iba Zell a su lado.  
—¿Quién va en el otro coche? —pregunté.  
—Seifer conduce, va con Quistis y Rinoa —respondió Zell.  
—No es estúpido —murmuré, recordando los intentos varios de Seifer por seducir nuevamente a Rinoa.  
—Squall, ¿no estás celoso? —dijo Zell, preocupado.  
—No me interesa.  
Me encontré con la mirada de Squall por el espejo retrovisor interno; parecía molesto, ¿enfadado, quizá? ¿Sólo porque Rinoa y Seifer cada día están más unidos y tontean a menudo? No lo creo. Squall ya no pasa tiempo con ella, suele ir por ahí conmigo o con Zell. A veces lo veo con Seifer por el Jardín, pero quien lo acompaña siempre es Quistis. No sé qué ha ocurrido entre Rinoa y Squall, ninguno nos hemos atrevido a preguntar, pero Selphie tiene una teoría: dijo que han caído en la rutina y, mientras Squall adopta una postura cómoda en la relación, a Rinoa le seducen nuevas sensaciones. Está otra vez mirándome por el espejo. ¿Qué quieres decirme, Squall? Desearía entender tus miradas. ¿Quizá está enfadado por lo del dinero?  
Cuando alcanzamos la playa más cercana a la ciudad de Balamb, aparcamos ambos coches cerca de allí y corrimos por la arena. Seifer y Rinoa iban los primeros, seguidos por Zell, quien traía su tabla de surf, demasiado excitado por meterse en el agua.  
Una vez sentados en la orilla, Squall tomó unas gotas de protector solar para cubrirse.  
—Irvy, ven conmigo al agua —dijo Selphie tirándome hacia ella.  
—Ya voy, ya voy. Por favor, chicos, cuidadme la cámara —les dije a Quistis y a Squall, ambos ocupados en no quemarse su pálida piel, dándose bronceador.  
Asintieron, así que me metí al agua. Nos unimos a Seifer y Rinoa e hicimos luchas en el agua. Zell y Quistis se unieron después. Miré hacia donde estaba sentado Squall, leía un libro. Siempre está tan tranquilo, tan cómodo, tan a gusto con su soledad… Me atrae tanto su forma de ser, el modo en que sabe que todo el mundo lo mira y hace como si no lo supiera. Y el modo en cómo desaparece de repente sin pista alguna. Quistis estaba ahora bajo el sol, sobre una toalla enorme junto a Rinoa, cuando pregunté:  
—¿Dónde ha ido Squall?  
Rinoa señaló una zona cerca de unas rocas.  
—Fue a pasear.  
Quizá es mi momento. Selphie y Seifer jugaban con la tabla de Zell y Quistis y Rinoa se ponían morenas. Tengo que marcharme, antes de que Rinoa me ponga la cabeza loca con su interminable charla sobre Seifer.  
Cogí la cámara y caminé hacia la orilla hasta el final de la playa. Había rocas altas, que escalé sin dificultad, y pude distinguir trazos castaños mecidos por el viento. Traté de no ser visto, escondiéndome entre los pedruscos y preparé el objetivo. Una hermosa vista, ante mis ojos: una playa con pocas rocas y un solitario Dios entre ellas. Utilicé el zoom para enfocar su perfecto rostro, su expresión solitaria. Me elevé un poco. Squall parecía melancólico y nostálgico: me pregunto si yo soy la persona que pueda hacerle feliz. Antes lo hizo Rinoa, pero ahora estaba seguro de que ella terminaría con Seifer. Ambos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos últimamente.  
Respiré con calma. ¿Cómo puede ser Squall adorado por medio mundo y sentirse tan solo? Algo captó mi atención, escondí mi reflex. Me giré para ver la cara sonriente de una hermosa chica de pelo castaño con bañador rojo.  
—Ve con él —dijo, quitándome la cámara.  
Y Selphie me empujó hacia las rocas. Squall oyó ruido y se volvió. Le mostré ambas manos, un poco cohibido por invadir su intimidad.  
—Eh…perdona, no quería molestarte.  
¡Clic!  
—Siento haberte cerrado la puerta en tus narices ayer —dije.  
—Estoy más que acostumbrado. Además, fuiste amable conmigo, considerando que fui a molestarte después de una noche de trabajo duro.  
No quería huir. No ahora.  
—¿Puedo sentarme?  
Se encogió de hombros: era su forma de darme permiso.  
¡Clic!  
Joder, esa chica está aprovechando para tomar fotos escondida tras las rocas, espero que Squall no la vea.  
—Escucha, si te sientes mal porque rechacé tu dinero, yo…  
—¿Te has arrepentido? —sonrió Squall.  
—Bueno, Selphie me recordó que le debía una comida y…  
—No deberías hacer apuestas con Selphie.  
—Oh, lo sé. Es muy aguda.  
Adivinó quién me gustaba hace un año. Nuestra relación no se rompió por eso, porque nunca tuvimos una relación formal, realmente. A veces salía y me divertía con otras chicas, igual que ella lo hacía con otros chicos. Pero cuando se enteró de que me gustaba Squall, su cara de "vas a sufrir aunque no quieras" se hizo patente, y decidió estar a mi lado y apoyarme. Es una gran tía. La quiero un montón, si alguna vez acabo con alguien quiero que sea con Selphie. Porque Squall… está tan cerca ahora… pero aunque alargue un brazo y pueda tocarlo… no lo alcanzaré jamás. Nunca me mirará de la misma manera.  
—¿Qué piensas? —preguntó de repente.  
—Oh, vamos a ir a Deling este viernes, ¿vendrás?  
Se rió ruidosamente ante mi cara de súplica. ¡Clic! Oh, Dios, si Selphie ha capturado esa sonrisa me haré su esclavo.  
—¿Qué es tan divertido? —me quejé.  
—Tu cara. Parece que si no fuera, me echarías de menos.  
—Lo haría —dije, muy serio.  
Oh, cómo me gusta su aire despreocupado. Sus cabellos largos se mecen con el viento, y el sonido de las olas me hace acercarme más, hasta casi rozar mi hombro con el suyo.  
—¿Por qué? —dijo, mirando al horizonte—. ¿Por qué queréis que yo esté con vosotros siempre? Soy muy aburrido.  
No, estás muy bueno.  
—Eres un líder, Squall. No olvides nunca eso. Quizá no seas todo lo agradable y sociable que quisiéramos, como pueda serlo Zell, pero tienes otros interesantes atributos que nos gustan.  
Y tantos otros que quisiera descubrir. ¡Clic!

Squall se está aislando ahora. Puse mi mano sobre su hombro, pero dio un respingo ante el toque. ¿Hace tanto tiempo que nadie te toca?  
—¿Por qué no volvemos con los demás? Podríamos jugar a voleyball.  
Squall se levantó despació, anulando todo contacto. Yo lo seguí. Selphie apareció de repente tras las rocas y de repente me empezó a latir el corazón muy fuerte.  
—¡Irvy! ¡Te estaba buscando! Oh, Squall, estás aquí también. Oh, por favor, dejadme haceros una foto, por favor. Quedaos ahí.  
—Selphie, sabes que odio las fotos —dijo Squall bajando de las rocas.  
—Por favoooooooooooooor, Squally. Estáis tan guapos en bañador… por favor, regálame una bonita imagen de amigos…  
Squall suspiró y se paró junto a mí, delante de las rocas. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. ¡Selphie había conseguido que mi comandante accediera a posar conmigo! Era todo un logro. La besaría después.  
Ganamos en voleyball: Zell, Rinoa, Quistis y yo. Squall, en el otro equipo, se cabreó porque Seifer pretendía hacer de líder y no le hace ninguna gracia.  
Las fotos de ese día fueron estupendas. Pasé la noche entera mirando a Squall y sus hermosos rasgos. Su perfecto torso, sus largas y bien contorneadas piernas. Y la foto de ambos —en bañador— era la mejor. Compré un marco hermoso y la puse sobre la mesilla. Squall tenía una ligera sonrisa. Yo no podía sonreír más de tonto que estaba. Adoro a Selphie, siempre hace que la vida brille más, siempre te deja hacer y hace ella, sin molestar, sin exigir. Es su forma de dar cariño, tan alegre y comprensiva… no podría haber una chica mejor.

CONTINUARÁ


	2. El Flash

Atención: Todos los personajes y lugares mencionados en esta historia son propiedad de Square-Enix. No se pretende ganar ningún dinero publicando este fic ni violar los derechos de copyright. ¡He dicho!

Aviso: Este es un fanfic yaoi –relaciones homosexuales- para mayores de 18 años.

Notas de la autora: Gracias por vuestras estupendas críticas para este fic en primera persona que ha sido una pesadilla escribir.

Aclaraciones: El fic está contado desde el punto de vista de Irvine Kinneas, el francotirador más guapo del juego. (-jeje, como que sólo hay uno. –sí, pero es para enfatizar)

Email: fanfiker_

**OBJETIVO: MI COMANDANTE**

**_FanFikerFanFinal_**

_**EPISODIO 2: EL FLASH**_

El viernes cogimos el tren a Deling; Zell, Squall y yo. Seifer tenía una cita con Rinoa, así que se acercaron a Balamb en coche.  
—¡Ey! Este sitio es enorme —observó Zell abriendo mucho los brazos.  
La música era variada, desde el pop, dance, rock y varias baladas; estaba repleto de jóvenes que pronto me acosaron y me pidieron bailes. Zell se quedó en la barra con su bebida y Squall estuvo con él, aunque no dudé que duraría poco.  
—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntaron dos lindas chicas acercándose a mí.  
Muy arregladas y maquilladas.  
—Irvine.  
—Oh, tan hermoso como tú.  
Si quieres ligar, ven a Deling. Tienen las chicas más directas aquí.  
—¡Irvyyyyyyyyyyyy!  
Una chica me abrazó por detrás, con fuerza inusitada, y al volverme me plantó un beso breve en la boca.  
—Oh, Sara, ¿cómo estás?  
Las chicas de delante hicieron una mueca de decepción y se marcharon en busca de otra víctima. Sara es antigua compañera mía del Jardín de Galbadia, usa estrellas ninjas en la lucha. Nos llevamos muy bien y salimos varias veces cuando yo estuve allí.  
—Oh, estoy muy enfadada contigo, vienes muy poco, ya te has olvidado de nosotros.  
—No te enfades, mujer —dije, acariciándole el pelo—. Te has teñido, ¿verdad?  
Se dio la vuelta para mostrarme el cambio. Lo había teñido de rubio platino.  
—¿Te gusta?  
—Tú siempre estás guapa con cualquier cosa.  
Me abrazó de nuevo.  
—Oh, sigues siendo el mismo capullo adula-mujeres. ¿Viniste solo o con amigos?  
—Vine con Zell y Squall.  
—¿Squall Leonhart? —abrió mucho los ojos, asentí—. ¡Quiero conocerlo!  
Escaneé el área, sin signo alguno de Squall.  
—Lo sé, preciosa, pero no sé adónde ha ido.  
—Oh, bailemos entonces y después lo buscamos —ofreció Sara, entregándome sus brazos.  
Bailamos dos canciones y volvimos a la barra. Zell estaba hablando con un tío de cómo se hizo SeeD. Siempre habla de su trabajo, a veces resulta pesado.  
—Zell, ¿dónde está Squall?  
Se encogió de hombros.  
—Ni idea, tío. Estaba aquí, habrá ido al baño.  
Lo dudé.  
—OK, hasta luego.  
—…entonces comencé a extraer magias de los enemigos….  
Dejé a Zell inmerso en su interesante charla.  
—¿Él es el chico hiperactivo del que hablaste?  
—Nunca se calla. A veces quisiera amordazarlo.  
Tras varios paseos entre la gente del pub con Sara agarrada a mi brazo, encontramos a Squall muy cerca de la entrada, mirando con curiosidad los efectos de las luces en el lugar. Parecía molesto.  
—Ey, Squall. Estábamos buscándote.  
—Necesitaba más espacio.  
Los ojos de Sara brillaron con excitación.  
—Oh, es él en persona. Hola, soy Sara, una amiga de Irvine, encantada.  
Lo abrazó tan estrechamente que temí que Squall se la quitara de encima, y no de forma amable. Tragué saliva, temeroso de su reacción. A Squall no le gusta nada el afecto, y menos en público. Pero me sorprendió, diciendo:  
—¿Quién es? ¿Una prima de Selphie?  
Reí. Sara se llevó muy buena impresión de él.  
—Es un chico muy interesante y enigmático. Además, está como un tren.  
Oh, sí, Sara, ya supe ver todas esas cualidades hace tiempo.  
Cuando el reloj marcaba la una, corrimos a buscar a Zell, que estaba aún hablando de lo mismo, esta vez con el camarero. Oh, nunca cambiará. Nos costó sacarlo de allí, su verborrea no tiene fin.  
—Hey, tío, la gente de Deling mola —dijo, con una sonrisa enorme.  
—¿Qué te hacía pensar lo contrario? —pregunté, mientras caminábamos.  
—Bueno, verás, conocí a ese cowboy tan creído en el Jardín de Galbadia. Tan autoconfidente y enfermo por las chicas, que pensé que todos eran como él.  
—Entonces, ya has visto que estás equivocado. A pesar de que no quieras admitir que este cowboy creído te trae a sitios estupendos y te hace pasar un buen rato. Pero no importa, yo sé que aquel día estabas celoso —reí.  
—¡Qué estupidez! Podría estar celoso de Squall, pero no de ti…  
—Sí, sí. Muérdete la boca, entonces. Sé que tengo un montón de cualidades, no me preocupa. No como tú, madura.  
Me empujó, fastidiado.  
—Squall, dile algo.  
Squall se volvió por primera vez desde que salimos del pub y dijo:  
—Sois dos críos deseosos de engordar vuestro estúpido ego.  
Zell y yo nos miramos y apenas hablamos hasta nuestro destino. Llegando al Jardín, Zell ya no distinguía entre cuartos, así que mi querido comandante y yo tuvimos que llevarle al suyo, rezando para que no nos vieran arrastrarlo hasta su habitación. Cuando acabamos nos dirigimos a las nuestras y en el camino Seifer nos salió al paso.  
—Es muy tarde para caminar por los pasillos —dijo, sarcástico.  
—¿Has dejado a tu princesa en su habitación? —pregunté, sabiendo que venía de estar con Rinoa.  
Seifer sonrió.  
—Hice más que eso.  
—Seifer, está prohibido entrar al dormitorio de las chicas, lo sabes —dijo Squall, cruzando los brazos.  
—Lo sé, comandante. Soy del Comité Disciplinario, ¿recuerdas? Estaba supervisando la zona.  
—Parece que disfrutas con tu obligación.  
Seifer sonrió. Squall se enfrentó a él. Oh, cómo me gusta cuando se hablan así. Salen chispas de sus miradas. Pueden ser amigos, pero siempre serán rivales.  
—¿Lo has pasado bien? —me dijo Seifer.  
—No como tú, pero sí. Squall se encontró con una admiradora suya y estuvieron hablando largo rato.  
Seifer se golpeó la frente.  
—¿Qué? ¿Squall hablando con una chica? ¿Qué le pusisteis en la bebida, Kinneas?  
—Nada, créeme.  
—Eh, Kinneas, estoy aquí, puedo hablar por mí mismo. Me la suda lo que creas o no, Almasy.  
Ouch. Vaya susceptibilidad.  
—Oh. Parece que niño-enamoradizo necesita reposo.  
Squall rodó los ojos. Nos marchamos hasta alcanzar mi cuarto. Squall se desvió hacia el elevador, pues su cuarto estaba en la tercera planta. Nos miramos brevemente, sin saber cómo despedirnos.  
—Que descanses.  
—Buenas noches.  
Hablamos a la vez. Me volví, sintiendo los ojos de Squall sobre mí más tiempo del habitual, pero resistí la tentación de mirar hacia atrás. Cómo deseaba que me estuviera mirando con deseo…

* * *

El sábado me lo encontré en los pasillos de la segunda planta. Me propuso ir a entrenar al Centro de Entrenamiento y, evidentemente, acepté. Deseoso de sacar un tema de conversación con el que averiguar más sobre él, tras derribar a un T-Rex, dije:  
—Squall. Sara es una de mis mejores amigas en Galbadia. Si estás interesado en ella, puedo concertar una cita.  
Squall yacía entre unas plantas, limpiaba su sable. Me dirigió una mirada de total desprecio.  
—¿Tanta pena te doy?  
—¿Perdón?  
—¿Tan desesperado parezco como para pedirte una cita?  
Oh, oh, se había enfadado. No fue buena idea. Nervioso, jugué con mi Exeter para decir:  
—Perdona, no quería decir eso. Es sólo que a Sara le gustas y había pensado…  
Squall se aproximó con una mueca que espero no me vuelva a dirigir nunca.  
—A la gente como tú y Seifer, que no emplean el tiempo en algo útil, salvo hacer de alcahuetas, os recomendaría que os metiérais en vuestros asuntos.  
—Squall, yo no…  
—Escucha, en el mundo hay más cosas aparte de rifles y chicas.  
Oh. Joder. Squall fue hacia la salida, sin preocuparse si yo le seguía o no. Corrí.  
—¡Eh, espera! ¡Squall, por favor, no te molestes por eso!  
No respondió, siguió caminando.  
—Oh, perdona, te invitaré a comer para compensarte —insistí.  
Se volvió, y sonrió. Me dio miedo, se parecía a Seifer. Despechado, escupió:  
—Tú serías la última persona con quien tendría una cita.

* * *

Joder, tío. Tienes muy poco tacto. Evité a Squall el domingo y la semana siguiente empecé a preguntar a la gente si le notaban extraño. Jamás me había hablado así. Zell me dijo "Squall es susceptible y no cuenta nada de lo que le pasa. No es algo nuevo". Pregunté a Quistis y respondió "está absorbido por su trabajo y necesita descargar el estrés con sus amigos". Qué positivo y alentador, instructora. Selphie sólo sonrió y dijo "Imaginas cosas, Irvine. Creo que piensas tanto en Squall que te has convertido en obseso"  
Finalmente pregunté a Seifer y su respuesta me dejó a cuadros "No sé qué le pasa a ese perdedor, pero vigílalo"  
¿Y si hablo con él abiertamente y le pregunto si le ocurre algo? Quizá esté depresivo. Abrí el armario, busqué el álbum de fotos y, para mi sorpresa, había desaparecido. Demonios, ya se lo ha llevado esa chica otra vez para hacer copias. ¡Voy a matar a Selphie! Le he dicho muchas veces que no debe andar por ahí con esas fotos, es peligroso que alguien las vea. Y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, vi una nota en la mesilla, escrita con una caligrafía conocida.  
"Irvine, ven a mi oficina a las 16,00 h.  
Comandante Squall Leonhart"  
¿Squall? Oh, joder. ¿Había entrado en mi habitación? Quizá me necesitaba para alguna misión… por el contexto de la… más que breve nota, eso parecía. ¿Y si me quería reñir por algo? Muerto de nervios e impaciencia cogí el ascensor a las 16,00 y usé el interfono de al lado de su puerta para anunciarme.  
—Hola, Squall.  
—Pasa.  
La puerta se abrió y allí estaba él. De pie, apoyado en su mesa bien ordenada, con las piernas cruzadas, una camiseta azul clara y pantalones caqui. Su expresión era la no-me-importa-nada de siempre.  
—Entra.  
Me indicó que me sentara y la puerta se cerró.  
—¿Qué hay, Squall? ¿Otra misión? ¿Necesitas mis servicios para rescatar a alguna dama? ¿O quizá mis expertas manos para disparar?  
—Tengo algo más interesante que mostrarte —dijo, con una nota de fastidio en su voz.  
Se sentó también, al otro lado, y, sin mirar, buscó algo en su pupitre. Lo lanzó sobre la mesa. Paré de pensar. Toda mi sangre se heló por un momento. Mis ojos se posaron en ese álbum tan familiar. No pude pestañear, sólo miraba mi álbum. Mi álbum de fotos de Squall Leonhart.  
—No sabía que te gustaba la fotografía.  
No pude replicar. Hay cientos de fotos de Squall en ese álbum, de nadie más. Puedes llamarlo "el álbum de fotos del comandante del Jardín de Balamb". Oh, joder. No me importa que me eche por esto, pero sí su opinión sobre mí. No sabía qué decirle.  
—Parece que el gran cowboy se ha quedado sin palabras.  
No podía encontrarme con su mirada, pero debía decir algo. ¡Despierta, Irvine! ¡Debes reaccionar! ¿Y qué podría decir en estas circunstancias?  
—¿No te gustan? ¿Están mal hechas?  
Muy bien, Irvine, el sarcasmo al poder. No te sorprendas si además de ser despedido te dan una patada en el culo y te ponen un negativo en el expediente por desacato a tu comandante.  
—Ese no es el tema, Kinneas, ¡mírame!  
Lo hice despacio, hasta posar mis ojos en los suyos. Ya no podría contemplar diariamente esa belleza, los ojos de él brillaban, no sé si por excitación o porque quería luchar conmigo. Hubiera preferido que me atara a la cama y me castigara sexualmente. Uh, qué sucia mente.  
—Hay un montón de fotos mías ahí, la mayoría están tomadas en momentos privados, si las has hecho tú, ¿qué demonios pensabas? ¿Ibas a venderlas ó acaso querías chantajearme?  
No es para tanto, Squall. Tampoco te he fotografiado desnudo o algo así. Sólo son fotos en las que estoy… invadiendo tu soledad. Tampoco es tan grave. ¿Lo es?  
Me callé, sin poder replicar. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Verás, hace un año que te vengo observando, pienso en ti cuando me alivio todas las mañanas en mi cuarto.  
—Si lo que te preocupa es tu reputación, déjame decirte que somos amigos, Squall. Jamás podría chantajearte con estas fotos. Perdona si te ha molestado.  
—No sé si me has entendido, Irvine. ¿Por qué tienes fotos mías guardadas en tu habitación?  
Bajé la cabeza. Ahora debía acercarme a él, estamparlo contra la pared y decir "porque me haces perder la cabeza" y besarlo apasionadamente. Con las tías había funcionado ese método. Pero no podía. No debía arriesgar así su amistad. Además, estaba herido. Squall sólo se preocupaba por su reputación.  
—Es triste ver cómo alguien que has apoyado en todas las misiones no pueda tener confianza en ti. Es como si tuviera mi Exeter apuntándote, creerías que dispararía, ¿verdad? —dije, muy triste—. Sé que es complicado que confíes en la gente, después de todo lo que has pasado de pequeño, pero creo que he demostrado suficiente para no ser sospechoso de algo. ¿Crees que si hubiera querido dinero no hubiera cogido aquél que me ofreciste la semana pasada?  
¿Realmente piensas que la única razón por la que tomé esas fotos fue para chantajearte o hacer algo contra ti? Me has decepcionado, Squall. No quiero un comandante que no confíe en mí, pero, sobre todo, no quiero a un amigo que no me juzga bien. No te preocupes, me iré del Jardín, espero que encuentres a alguien en quien puedas confiar.  
Los ojos me ardían, así que me levanté corriendo. Squall estaba llamándome, pero lo único que podía hacer era esconder las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir, no quería que me viese, era vergonzoso. Fue como si me hubieran clavado una estaca en el corazón. Adiós a mi álbum, mi única memoria viva sobre él. Al abrirse la puerta del ascensor, alguien chocó conmigo.  
—Irvine, perdona, tío. ¿Has visto a Squall? Tengo que preguntarle unas cosas para el examen de la clase junior.  
Zell. Le había costado juzgarme de otro modo a como me vio en un principio, pero, ahora, confía en mí.  
—Está en su oficina —agarré su brazo—. Zell, hazme un favor, dile a Selphie que estaré en Deling por unos días.  
Zell me miró, extrañado.  
—¿Te vas? ¿Por qué?  
Intenté sonreír.  
—Son asuntos privados, colega.  
No tuve tiempo para más. La puerta del ascensor se cerró y fui enviado inmediatamente a la primera planta. Hablé con Sara por teléfono y le pedí alojo por unos días. Ella aceptó encantada. Lo más duro de todo sería no poder ver a Selphie ni estar con los demás. No quería pensar en él, me sentía como si hubiera sido clavado por su sable-pistola.

CONTINUARÁ


	3. La composición

Atención: Todos los personajes y lugares mencionados en esta historia son propiedad de Square-Enix. No se pretende ganar ningún dinero publicando este fic ni violar los derechos de copyright. ¡He dicho!

Aviso: Este es un fanfic yaoi –relaciones homosexuales- para mayores de 18 años.

Aclaraciones: El fic está contado desde el punto de vista de Irvine Kinneas.

Email: fanfiker_

**OBJETIVO: MI COMANDANTE**

FanFikerFanFinal

**EPISODIO 3: LA COMPOSICIÓN**

No le llevó mucho tiempo a Selphie averiguar qué había pasado. Cuando Zell le informó sobre la marcha de Irvine, tomó el ascensor y entró en la oficina de Squall sin presentarse. Estaba solo, hablando por teléfono sobre asuntos de trabajo. En cuanto vio a la joven, se despidió de su interlocutor, sobre todo porque la chica tenía una cara de cabreo increíble y sus manos estaban posadas en el pupitre del comandante, demandando atención inmediata.  
—¿Por qué se ha ido Irvy? ¿Qué le dijiste?  
—Selphie, cálmate.  
La joven se dio cuenta de lo que había sobre la mesa.  
—Squall. ¿Por qué tienes este álbum de fotos? —dijo, cogiéndolo entre sus brazos.  
Squall la miró, confuso.  
—¿Sabes sobre esas fotos?  
—Pues claro que sí. Algunas las hice yo.  
Squall frunció el ceño, sus ideas más difusas aún.  
—Siéntate.  
Selphie suspiró y miró el reloj. Había pasado una hora desde la marcha de su cowboy.  
—¿Te convenció para tomar esas fotos, Selphie?  
Ella se golpeó la frente.  
—Oh, Dios mío. ¿Qué crees que somos, alguna mafia?  
Silencio.  
—¡Eres un estúpido! ¡Ya sé por qué Irvine se ha ido! Es obvio. Obvio. ¿Cómo puedes resultar tan insensible?  
—Escucha —dijo Squall en absoluto molesto por los insultos—, si alguien tuviera un álbum así lleno de fotos tuyas, ¿qué pensarías?  
—Pues es evidente que si fueras tú, nada malo. ¿Acaso es delito hacerle fotos a una persona?  
—Irvine no me ha dado una explicación.

Selphie exhaló un suspiro. No iba a contárselo, no merecía saberlo, al menos, de labios de ella.  
—Escucha, no puedo responderte a eso a pesar de que sé la respuesta porque no soy la persona indicada para decírtelo. Sólo sé que Irvine ha estado a nuestro lado todos estos años y gracias a ti ahora se ha marchado. Así que llámalo y tráelo aquí de vuelta. Y si necesitas explicaciones, se las pides tú.  
Squall se amedrentó en su asiento.  
—No puedo hacer eso. Se fue por su propia voluntad.  
Selphie se levantó, cansada.  
—Squall, sigues con tu rol insocial de persona introvertida. Ve, llámalo y tráelo aquí. A menos que no te importe.  
—No es eso, es que no puedo hacerle volver otra vez, no sé con qué cara mirarle.  
—Oh, ya veo, sólo miedos… qué cobarde, Squall. Sal de una vez de tu cascarón, ya estás crecidito —apretando el álbum, dijo—. Y me llevo esto, porque es suyo y lo cogiste sin permiso.  
Cuando la joven llegó a la puerta, notó cómo las lágrimas le desbordaban.  
—Perdona, Squall, no quise decirte todo eso, pero creo que tengo razón. Yo quiero a Irvine, si se va de aquí me iré con él. Perderás a un amigo y al mejor francotirador del mundo. Piénsalo.

* * *

Cuando llegué a Deling al apartamento de Sara en el centro y me puse cómodo, me tiré en el sofá, cansado por el viaje. Encendí mi teléfono. Había 3 llamadas perdidas, dos de ellas de Selphie, y la otra de Zell. Squall no había llamado ni yo lo esperaba. Iba a olvidarlo todo sobre él, así que volví a apagar el móvil y eché un sueñecito. Cuando desperté, Sara me había dejado una nota:  
"Querido Irvy: puedes usar el frigorífico si tienes hambre, voy a comprar algo de comida, sólo vengo aquí en el verano, así que la casa no tiene demasiadas cosas. Estoy tan contenta de que te vayas a quedar un tiempo que no quepo en mí de la alegría. Besos de tu mejor admiradora"  
Sonreí. Sara siempre fue gentil conmigo, como casi todas mis amigas. Yo las trato bien, ellas me tratan mejor. No como mi comandante. ¿Por qué no me he enamorado de alguna de ellas? Suspiré, no hay nada que hacer. Es la primera vez que estoy enamorado tan intensamente de una persona que no es una chica y eso rompe todos mis esquemas.  
Echaré de menos a Selphie, espero que se pase por aquí a menudo. También extrañaré a Zell, a pesar de sus cansinas conversaciones, es un buen amigo. También me acuerdo de Seifer y de Quistis, siempre tan solícita. Es normal, son mis amigos. Pero Squall, por cómo me ha tratado, ¿por qué es en quien más pienso ahora? He venido para olvidarlo. A menos que me haga cambiar de opinión. Con toda esta tontería de adorar al comandante, he dejado de salir con chicas, hace 4 meses que no tengo ninguna cita, todo un récord para mí.  
Sara y yo lo pasamos bien en su casa, viendo la tele, desayunando y haciendo planes juntos. Así debe ser cuando estás casado, es fácil la vida si tienes un buen compañero al lado.  
Tres días después de mi marcha, cuando me hacía un bocata en la cocina, Sara entró corriendo, muy sorprendida.  
—¡Irvy, mira quién ha venido!  
Me arrastró hacia el salón y entonces me dio un vuelco el corazón cuando me topé con aquellos ojos grises que yo tan bien conocía.  
—Squall… -dije, asombrado.  
¿Por qué… había venido?  
Él no pareció muy contento de verme, al contrario, parecía molesto.  
—¿Siempre tienes el teléfono apagado?  
Saqué el móvil de mi bolsillo y, al encenderlo, me comunicó diez llamadas perdidas de un teléfono anónimo.  
—¿Has sido tú? Qué detalle…  
Me retó con la mirada, y yo la mantuve. No iba a echarme a llorar. Me sentía despreciado y quería que él lo supiera.  
Sara vio la evidente tensión entre ambos y ofreció:  
—¿Quieres algo de comer, Squall?  
—No, gracias, he comido.  
—Ponte cómodo entonces, es tu casa.  
Me senté en el sillón del salón, ignorándolo. Sara entendió.  
—¡Oh! Me he dejado algo en la casa del vecino. Ya vuelvo.  
Y desapareció. El silencio permaneció hasta que dije, señalando un sillón:  
—Bueno, puedes sentarte. Al fin y al cabo, ella te dio permiso.  
Squall me obedeció, y esperó a que comiese para hablar.  
—He venido a disculparme —empezó, algo nervioso.  
Elevé la mirada, y verlo tan vulnerable casi hizo que me levantara y lo abrazara. Me contuve.  
—No sabía que te gustara la fotografía, Selphie me lo dijo.  
¿Selphie? ¿Qué le había contado esta chica? No pude evitar reírme en mi interior, imaginándola dando excusas.  
—Si te digo la verdad, me incomoda un poco que tengas esas fotos mías.  
—No voy a tirarlas si es lo que pretendes —dije, convencido.  
—Oh, no, no —cerró los ojos por un momento, mirando al suelo—. Bueno, realmente no importa, no voy a darle más importancia al asunto.  
Me acerqué a él.  
—Squall, ¿no vas a preguntarme por qué tengo todas esas fotos tuyas? ¿No quieres una explicación convincente? Porque parece que lo de ser fotógrafo no te convence.  
Pero Irvine, no puedes explicarle nada, ¿qué le vas a decir? Oh, comandante, me he fijado en tu culo hace un año y ahora no puedo parar de pensar en hacerte el amor.  
—No necesito una explicación, pero vuelve al Jardín.  
Me miró con curiosidad y una mezcla de súplica.  
—Oh, ya entiendo. Selphie te lo pidió —dije, fastidiado.  
—Es cierto, Selphie me lo pidió, pero yo… estuve reflexionando estos días. No quiero perderte… no quiero perder un buen profesional como tú ni… tampoco a ti… como… demonios… como amigo.  
Le resultaba difícil decirlo. No era bueno confesando sus sentimientos. Sonreí, satisfecho.  
—Eres muy bueno en tu trabajo y además me has ayudado mucho, tengo razones para pedirte que vuelvas.  
Hubiera preferido que dijera "porque te tengo en alta estima" o "porque realmente me importas", pero no puedo pedirle peras al olmo. Es Squall.  
—Hubiera seguido ayudándote. Sé que tienes problemas, que no te gusta contarle nada a nadie. No pido que conmigo seas diferente, sólo que confíes en mí. Me gustaría estar ahí cuando te sientas mal, aunque sólo sea para compartir tu silencio…  
Oh, Irvine, te ha quedado clavado. Squall te está mirando con ojos brillantes y esas palabras parecen haberle llegado hondo.  
—Me has ayudado ya mucho. No lo hagas más difícil, por favor, vuelve.  
—Hay una regla en el código SeeD que dice que todo aquel que abandone el Jardín por propia iniciativa será expulsado —recordé.  
Squall movió la mano.  
—Pasaré eso por alto, teniendo en cuenta que yo también entré a tu cuarto sin permiso.  
Sonreí, pasando mis brazos por la nuca.  
—No debería decirlo, pero me complace que el comandante me haga favoritismos.  
—… —dijo, levantándose.  
Me sentí feliz de repente. No esperaba para nada que viniera a buscarme. Verlo allí me hizo rebosar confianza en mí.  
—Oh… ahora vayamos a buscar a Sara. Creo que se ha ido deliberadamente para dejarnos hablar.  
Mi sonrisa debió crecer por momentos, porque Squall me miró, extrañado, y comentó:  
—Me extrañaría que ella te dejara volver…  
—¿Por qué?  
—Parece… estar muy unida a ti.  
Si no hubiera sido Squall quien me hablara, podría considerar ese comentario como algo posesivo. Sin embargo, siendo él, lo interpreté como pura curiosidad.  
—Sí, nos llevamos muy bien.  
—¿Sabe Selphie que estás con ella?  
Lo miré. El modo en cómo caía su pelo por la frente lo hacía aún más deseable.  
—Squall. No estoy flirteando con Sara. Ella es una amiga. Además, estoy enamorado.  
Squall abrió sus hermosos ojos, sin poder disimular la sorpresa. No planeaba decirlo, de verdad, pero a veces las cosas me salen sin pensar.  
—¿Enamorado? ¿Tú? ¿Tienes fiebre?  
—No, puedo decir que estoy mejor que nunca —dije, y aparté la mirada antes de que pudiera discernir lo que pasaba por mi mente. Además, se me estaba acelerando la respiración. No soy bueno fingiendo, lo hubiera notado. Salí de inmediato a buscar a Sara y volví con ella. Pasamos la tarde juntos los tres, caminando por la ciudad y recordando tiempos mejores. Entramos a un bar y luego tomamos el bus para volver al apartamento. Sara fue informada de que yo iba a volver al Jardín, y, aunque le pesó la decisión, supongo que se lo imaginaba. Me abrazó muy fuerte y me deseó suerte.  
—¿A qué hora es el próximo tren a Balamb? —preguntó, desilusionada y un poco triste.  
—A las nueve y media.  
—Oh, podríais honrarme con vuestra presencia. Os cocinaré algo. Por favor —al ver que Squall no parecía decidido, rogó—. Squall… sólo hoy. Prometo que os dejaré marchar después.  
Ambos reímos ante su insistencia. Cocinó unas patatas rellenas de carne, deliciosas. Squall parecía cómodo con ella, rió varias veces con algunos comentarios que hicimos, y era lo más parecido a una cita con él que podría tener. Lamentablemente, todo vuelve a la normalidad, y ese mismo día, puse mis pies de vuelta en el Jardín de Balamb. Selphie me abrazó tan fuerte que me dolieron las costillas.  
—¡Irvy! ¡Qué feliz estoy de verte!  
—Se nota, se nota —murmuré, y de repente apareció un chico corriendo hacia nosotros.  
—Ey, tío. ¿Qué tal tu viaje?  
Squall, Selphie y yo nos miramos. Zell no pareció haberse enterado de nada.  
—Mejor que el primero —respondí, estrechando su mano.  
Squall ya se marchaba. Oh, joder, ya vuelve a ser antisocial.  
—¡Eh, Squall! ¡Espera! Os veré luego, chicos.  
Corrí tras él, alcanzándolo enseguida.  
—Tengo trabajo que hacer —dijo—. Deshaz tu maleta. Nos veremos mañana.  
Asentí. Qué lástima, ¿por qué debía volver a su aburrida rutina? Estábamos tan bien en Deling…Oh, mierda, Irvine, sólo tú piensas en Deling como un momento agradable. Seguro que para Squall fue un engorro tener que ir y traerte de vuelta.  
Selphie, toda amable, me ayudó a deshacer la maleta cuando volvimos a mi habitación.  
—Wow, Squall estaba muy preocupado por ti. ¡Tanto que fue a verte! —dijo, muy animada.  
—Sí, sí, tengo una ligera sospecha de quién le hizo venir a Deling…  
Selphie abrió los brazos en señal de defensa:  
—Eh, yo sólo lo amenacé.  
Ambos reímos. Me lo imaginaba.  
—¿Qué demonios le dijiste? Puedes dar miedo a pesar de tu estatura.  
—¡Oye! –dijo, golpeándome—. ¡No faltes! Encima que recupero algo valioso para ti…  
Junté las cejas, sin entender.  
—¿Algo valioso? Habla.  
La chica abrió la puerta de mi armario y extrajo un conocido objeto de pasiones por mi parte. Lo arrojó a la cama.  
—Pensaba que Squall lo había quemado —dije, acariciando mi álbum y contemplando las fotos despacio.  
—Ante la duda, lo recuperé enseguida —asintió la chica, y añadió—. Aunque después me convencí de lo contrario.  
—Ah, ¿sí? —la miré, divertido, pero no parecía bromear.  
—Verás. No sé si notas que falta algo.  
Miré alrededor, todo estaba como lo había dejado antes. Todo… menos una cosa: la foto con marco que decidí poner sobre la mesilla y que desistí de llevarme para no tener tentaciones extremas de volver, seguía ahí. El marco estaba… la foto había desparecido.

* * *

Selphie me contó todo lo que habló con Squall aquel día, y cuán interesado, según ella, parecía de quererme tener de vuelta en el Jardín. Le dije dónde había estado y cómo me encontró. Hablamos todo el día, dándole vueltas a la conversación de ella con él y a la confusa decisión por parte de Squall de tomar una foto mía sin permiso. ¿Para qué querría Squall esa foto? ¿Tanto le molestaba que tuviera una con él? Es un vacío, despertarse y ver aquel marco sin su rostro; sin el mío. Pero en fin, debía conformarme con el resto que, al menos, siguen en mi poder. Tampoco me costaría demasiado encontrar el negativo, pero ahora que Squall ha visto que yo tengo esa foto en la mesilla de noche, no sé… me da palo.  
Squall me llamó a varias misiones después de aquellos días, a pesar de que no me necesitaba a mí principalmente, y eso incrementó mis dudas.  
Un día, llegué de entrenar del Área de Entrenamiento cuando la vi: la foto descansaba en el mismo sitio donde yo la hube dejado hace unas semanas. Squall la había devuelto. ¿Se habría arrepentido? Ahora que pasamos más tiempo juntos en la misión me resulta aún más duro trabajar en su presencia, sabiendo que su olor y su cuerpo están tan cerca, y sin posibilidad alguna de sentirlos, de tocarlo. ¿Y si se lo digo? Utilizar algún modo de que se entere no es bueno si no tengo su rostro frente a mí. Por tanto, cartas y demás intermediarios los rechacé hace tiempo. ¿Cómo decirle? ¿Cuál sería su reacción? ¿Me echaría del Jardín por gustarme un hombre? Además, siendo mi comandante, me cohíbe. Siendo una chica hubieran pasado dos cosas: me hubiese declarado y ya estaría en mis pantalones, o bien me hubiera soltado una leche y me estaría recuperando del rechazo. Pero… es diferente. No podré arriesgarme. Él es mi amigo. Así que debo fingir, por mucho que me apetezca tocarlo, besarlo o abrazarlo. Duro, pero necesario.

* * *

Zell y yo caminábamos por los pasillos una tarde de miércoles.  
—Irvine, colega, ¿cómo haces eso?  
—¿Hacer qué?  
—Tener a estas chicas babeando tras de ti todo el rato.  
Sonreí.  
—No sé, supongo que es algo natural. ¿Estás celoso de mi encanto y mi naturaleza apasionada?  
Mi amigo me dio un puñetazo amistoso.  
—¡No es eso, tío! Es que conozco chicas que se mueren por salir contigo. Siempre me persiguen, y lo triste es que preguntan por ti todo el rato. Quieren que les consiga una cita.  
Suspiré. Lo de siempre. Pero ya no quería lo de siempre.  
—Diles que no me interesa.  
Zell se paró, alucinado.  
—¿Qué? No, tío, pensaba que te molaba… no me hagas eso… les he dicho que saldrías con todas y cada una.  
Lo agarré de la solapa, molesto.  
—¿Quién te da a ti permiso para concertarme citas? ¿Quién eres tú, mi secretaria personal? Cancela todas las citas.  
—¡Pero, Irvy! ¡Me matarán! —dijo, nervioso.  
—Si necesitas ayuda para ir a la enfermería, yo te llevaré.  
Estampó su pie en el suelo, enfadado.  
—¡Gracias por tu comprensión! —y se cruzó de brazos—. Y dime, ¿dónde ha quedado aquel mujeriego que se moría por meterse en las bragas de las tías?  
Me encogí de hombros.  
—Se habrá cansado de todo eso.  
Zell me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.  
—Uy, uy, uy, hablas raro, Kinneas. ¿Tomas drogas? ¡Ah! —gritó tan fuerte que tuve que taparme los oídos—. ¡Ya sé! ¡Estás enamorado! Uh, ya era hora. ¿Quién es la afortunada? ¿Aquella amiga tuya de Galbadia?  
Pestañeé, sonriente.  
—Pasas demasiado tiempo con Selphie, empiezas a hablar como ella. Incluso me haces las mismas preguntas.  
—Bueno, eso será porque… ¡ey, Squall! —se giró cuando se acercaba el comandante. Su cara mostraba una expresión entre seria y curiosa. Sus caderas no dejaban de danzar, adornadas por sus cinturones cruzados en la cintura… uf… me estoy poniendo otra vez.  
—Me marcho a la biblioteca, chicos, nos vemos —me escaqueé.  
Mierda, si Zell lo ha notado, ¿cuánto tiempo le costará averiguarlo a Squall? Quizá ya lo sabe… No sé qué hacer, es un chico, no sé si pudiera molestarle que otro tío le entrase… ¿qué diría? ¿Me daría un puñetazo si supiera que su mejor francotirador quiere bajarle los pantalones?  
—¿Qué coño hago? ¡Por qué es todo tan difícil!  
—¿Algo anda mal, Irvine?  
Me volví, asustado, mi corazón iba rápido, pero se aceleró aún más si cabe. La oscuridad entreabrió para mostrarme una delgada y alta figura vestida con vaqueros y camiseta verde. Joder, tiene que aparecer aquí, en mitad de mis pensamientos impuros… Un momento, ¿me equivocaba o su rostro mostraba preocupación? Oh, sí, algo anda mal, pero no voy a decírtelo… aún.  
—Hey, Squall —disimulé poniendo mi sonrisa más placentera al verle.  
Me invadió con su presencia, pero no era una molestia, realmente. Lo que me quemaba era tenerlo tan cerca y no poder tocarlo. Se quedó junto a mí, contemplando el horizonte, esperando a que yo dijera algo. Sé que no me preguntará dos veces.  
—Estaba… pensando.  
—Sí… yo también suelo hacer eso —dijo, con algo de sarcasmo.  
Entonces tenía su perfil griego tan cerca que podía desdibujar sus arrugas en la nariz o en los ojos cuando los cerraba. Sus labios tan apetitosos, tan pálidos, esperando ser besados. Los arruinaría de una vez. Convertí la mano en un puño, señal inequívoca de control supremo. Contrólate, Irvine. No puedes asaltarle de repente y besarlo hasta que se quede sin respiración… Uf… tentación extrema… Nadie alrededor. Y entonces, mi boca habló:  
—Me marcho antes de hacer algo de lo que me arrepienta.  
Dejé a Squall tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a pararme. Con la entrepierna henchida, llegué a la planta baja, donde un grupo de chicas me asaltaron. Corrí aún más rápido, ¿estaban sedientas de mí? Porque no dejaron de perseguirme hasta que una de ellas logró alcanzarme.  
—Irvy, no huyas, te queremos.  
La empujé suavemente, para alejarla de mí, deseando desaparecer. Vi a Zell, que me miraba sin creerse lo que veía, absorto ante la situación. Bendita reputación. Ahora soy llevado hacia la cafetería por un grupo de chicas hambrientas y realmente, no sé si llegaré en condiciones a mi cuarto. Al llegar al ascensor, alguien gritó:  
—¡Irvine Kinneas, te necesito en mi oficina, ya!  
Me giré para poner un altar a la persona que había evitado la catástrofe, para encontrarme con intensos ojos de hielo.  
—¡Sí, comandante!  
Oh, Squall, me has salvado de la marabunta. Iban a cortarme en trozos, seguro. Lo seguí felizmente, sin preocuparme por las caras de profunda decepción de mis admiradoras. Al entrar en su oficina, me senté sin que me lo ofreciese, y, con un suspiro de alivio, indiqué:  
—Oh, gracias por llamarme, me has salvado la vida. No sé cómo hacer que me dejen en paz.  
Los fríos ojos de hielo se clavaron en mí: su expresión no era suave.  
—Eso debiste pensarlo antes de flirtear con ellas. No cambiarás nunca...  
Un aviso de Shu en el interfono nos interrumpió.  
—Squall, tengo los papeles que me pediste, pero estoy ocupada, no podré llevártelos, ¿podrás pasar por aquí, por favor?  
Squall apretó el botón para decir "voy enseguida" y salió.  
—No te muevas de aquí.  
Así que esperé solo y cansado. El pupitre de Squall se veía muy ordenado, lo rodeé, ¿podría yo convivir con alguien así? El desorden y el orden sembrarían el caos. Me reí ante la idea. Mi vista se posó en una foto que Squall tenía puesta sobre la mesa: era una foto suya y de Eleone, la chica de Esthar que vive con Laguna. Muy mona. Al dejarla, algo llamó mi atención. Créeme, no soy curioso ni me gusta andar en cosas de otros, pero el reflejo de una foto conocida en un cajón semiabierto, me heló la sangre.  
Abrí los ojos para verlo bien: Squall tenía otra foto con marco guardada en su cajón. Hubiera sido normal si se tratase de Eleone, o de Rinoa, pero quien sonreía junto a él, en el mar, delante de las rocas era… Irvine Kinneas.  
¡Es cierto entonces que hizo una copia de la foto como dijo Selphie! ¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué la tenía al alcance de su mano, en el cajón de la parte izquierda de su mesa? El corazón me dio un vuelco.  
Decidí volver a mi sitio enseguida, en estado de shock tras la revelación, y, poco después, llegó él.  
—Ya estás aquí. Dime, ¿qué se te ofrece? ¿Alguna misión nueva? ¿Otro viernes por la noche de trabajo?  
¿Algún servicio sexual del experto? Reí por dentro.  
—Se me ha olvidado —fue su seca respuesta.  
Sonreí, tumbándome más en el asiento.  
—Oh, venga, ¿seguro que no necesitas unas vacaciones? Trabajas mucho.  
Fue a ordenar los papeles en el archivo. Eso me dio ocasión de mirar de arriba abajo su elegante porte, su delgada figura, sus esbeltas piernas…  
—Irvine, ¿eres… feliz aquí?  
—¿Ya quieres expulsarme? —bromeé.  
—Lo digo en serio —dijo, apático.  
—Claro que soy feliz, tío. ¿Por qué esa pregunta?  
No respondió. Se sentó en su enorme silla, y sus ojos viajaron abajo, pero yo sabía dónde estaban mirando.  
—Por nada.  
—¿Estás incómodo conmigo, Squall?  
Ahora levantó los ojos.  
—Me parece que no confías en mí. Hay algo en ti que me lo dice. Tú mismo me lo dijiste… por lo de esas fotos…escucha, no me odies por lo que voy a decirte, por favor…  
Irvine, respira profundamente y suéltalo. Ahora o nunca.  
—Hay gente que tiene un concepto equivocado de mí, pero no me preocupa. Sin embargo, sí me preocupa lo que pienses tú.  
Squall parecía de repente muy interesado. No se había movido un ápice desde que se había sentado.  
—Hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos. Eso ha hecho que me enamore de ti.  
—¿Perdón? –dijo Squall mirándome intensamente.  
—Ya me has oído —dije, con el corazón vacilante—, pero si quieres lo repito: me gustas, Squall.  
Se quedó más helado aún. Un inexplicado rubor coloreó su cara al fin, y abrió la boca varias veces hasta decir:  
—No… no más bromas, Irvine.  
—¿Por qué debería bromear sobre eso?  
—Porque soy un hombre.  
—Ah, ya entiendo. No está bien amar a un hombre, ¿es eso?  
—¿Te gustan los hombres? —dijo aún más sorprendido.  
Supongo que también creía a ciencia cierta mi reputación. Ya no era míster-Kinneas-me-enrollo-con-toda-chica-que-veo. Eso es un shock para cualquiera, pero debo decir, en mi defensa, que sí me gustan las mujeres.  
—No. Sólo me gustas tú.  
Me miró, y luego miró a la mesa. Pestañeó.  
—Vamos, no me digas que no lo has notado: por eso tengo tus fotos, porque necesito mirarte cada vez que me despierto; te ayudé porque necesitaba estar contigo; porque me encanta tu presencia, porque me siento muy cómodo contigo, Squall. Perdona, no quería decírtelo por no estropear nuestra amistad, pero supongo que aún queda un poco del viejo Kinneas en mí.  
Squall siguió helado ahí, mirándome sin poderse creer lo que oía.  
—Ya sabes que no puedo verte como un amigo. Nunca podré —añadí, levantándome—. Perdona, he estado fingiendo que sí te veía como tal.  
Suspiró, y eso me hizo controlarme aún más.  
—¿Quieres que me marche ahora? —ofrecí, sabiendo que lo estaba pasando mal.  
—Sí —dijo sin mirarme.  
El momento en el que cerré la puerta de su oficina, también se cerraría el acceso de Squall hacia mí, ahora que he confesado todo lo que siento. Aunque algo me dice que él ya lo sabía, pero se negaba a admitirlo. Lo siento, de verdad, no pude retenerlo más tiempo, a veces mi boca habla sola. Porque yo… no estoy acostumbrado a sangrar mientras miro de lejos mi conquista.

CONTINUARÁ


	4. El retrato

Atención: Todos los personajes y lugares mencionados en esta historia son propiedad de Square-Enix. No se pretende ganar ningún dinero publicando este fic ni violar los derechos de copyright. ¡He dicho!

Aviso: Este es un fanfic yaoi –relaciones homosexuales- para mayores de 18 años.

Notas de la autora: R-E-V-I-E-W (aunque no te guste, si de algo es libre el lector, es de criticar)

Email: fanfiker_

**OBJETIVO: MI COMANDANTE**

**_FanFikerFanFinal_**

**_EPISODIO 4: EL RETRATO_**

Una semana, y nos evitamos todo el tiempo. Me duele el pecho, pero evito pensar. Me rodeo de chicas para olvidar, para no recordar; siempre hay alguna con los ojos claros que me recuerda a él. Va a ser imposible olvidarlo. Zell y Selphie están ahí, dándome ánimos, creyendo que estoy deprimido por otra cosa y no porque me hubiese declarado al comandante, salvo Selphie, a quien le conté todo. Quistis lo notó y preguntó qué ocurría, pero no le fueron dadas respuestas. Supongo que tampoco las recibió de Squall.  
Por supuesto, desde ese día, dejé de hacer fotos. Salía con Selphie a veces, y también con Zell, pero el grupo se está distanciando y, entre Rinoa y Seifer juntos, y yo con Zell y Selphie, Squall no tiene mucha elección. Me encuentro mal y me siento culpable, porque Squall se está aislando otra vez, gracias a mí. Debo hablar con él, aunque me patee la cara. Uf, espero que me golpee en otro sitio.  
—Hey, Quistis. ¿Dónde está Squall?  
Me miró, suspicaz.  
—No lo sé.  
Le pasé el brazo por los hombros en un intento amistoso porque cooperara.  
—¿No lo sabes o no quieres que lo sepa?  
Sonrió.  
—Si supiera algo tampoco te lo diría.  
—Escucha, necesito hablar con él, de temas personales, de su comportamiento estos días. Digamos que yo he tenido algo que ver —expliqué.  
—Bien… he de decir que también me preocupa. No sé lo que ha ocurrido entre vosotros ni tampoco voy a pedirte explicaciones, pero, Squall ya no come en el Jardín desde hace dos semanas. Se marcha fuera, pero no preguntes dónde, no lo sé.  
—¿Fuera? ¿En la playa, en la montaña?  
Se encogió de hombros.  
—Como es verano, considéralo una misión y encuéntralo —sonrió—. Intenté ayudarlo pero... ya sabes cómo es.  
—Bien, guapa, gracias.  
Sonreí y la besé en la mejilla. Cogí un jeep y exploré los alrededores del Jardín, hasta ver un diminuto punto en la falda de la montaña. Squall, tumbado sobre el césped, con su Lionheart tendido al lado. Me acerqué despacio, preparado para su huida. No se produjo. No me miró.  
—¿Estás bien?  
Por fin conectó su mirada con la mía.  
—¿Te mandó Quistis venir a buscarme?  
Sonreí, aliviado al notarlo sarcástico.  
—Sólo quería saber si estabas bien. ¿Crees que Quistis me confiaría a ti? ¿Para cuidarte?  
Squall reveló una sonrisa preciosa.

—¿Es por eso que te escondes? ¿Por miedo a que pueda secuestrarte? Si realmente te incomodo, Squall, dímelo y me marcharé de Balamb.  
—Siempre huyendo… —dijo, fastidiado.  
—Eh, tío. Éramos amigos, íbamos juntos a las misiones, con la gente del grupo, hablábamos sobre nuestros hobbies. Solíamos disfrutar de nuestra mutua compañía y mira ahora… me evitas. Es triste, Squall, y duele.  
—No he dejado de ser tu amigo —dijo, simplemente.  
—No he dicho que yo no lo sea para ti, pero ya te lo expliqué. Quizá para ti es más fácil permanecer ciego y no ver lo que hay a tu alrededor. Ahora me arrepiento, si hubiera sabido que te iba a causar tanta grima, me hubiese callado.  
—No puedes hacer eso —sonrió—. Es como pedir a Zell que deje de comer.  
—Qué chistoso —lo golpeé suavemente en el hombro.  
Me tumbé junto a él. El silencio se hizo el rey del ambiente, junto a los cantos de los pájaros y demás animales de la montaña. Un rato después miré el reloj.  
—Oh, Squall, debo marcharme, tengo clase extra hoy. He traído el coche, ¿vienes?  
Mirando al horizonte, me evadió otra vez.  
—No.  
—Entendido —dije, deslizándome entre los árboles, derrotado.  
Al menos lo había intentado. Rompí el hielo, esperaba que con eso fuera suficiente. Entiendo que necesite la soledad porque yo también soy un solitario.

* * *

Días después, Squall me llamó para una misión. Sólo supe sonreír y guiñarle el ojo, como agradecimiento por la llamada. Esa misión resultó ser muy peligrosa, debía proteger a Squall y a un grupo de SeeD´s mientras alcanzaban a entrar a un edificio donde un hombre había sido secuestrado, para rescatarlo. Las instrucciones fueron claras:  
—Es una misión donde el papel del francotirador es elemental. El peso de toda la operación será tuyo. Cuídate.  
Frío como siempre, pero con una advertencia. Sonreí igualmente, y acepté.  
Mi misión consistió en disparar a varios francotiradores situados en lo alto de unos edificios antes de ser alcanzado por sus balas y hacer de escudo para los SeeD´s. Cuando alcanzamos el techo del edificio, vimos al hombre maniatado. Según mis cálculos, ya había disparado a 8 tíos. Recogimos al hombre y lo llevamos fuera. Teníamos fuera esperándonos una furgoneta, en un punto muy cercano donde nos encontrábamos, corríamos como demonios, podía sentir la respiración agitada de Squall y la mía, la furgoneta estaba cada vez más cerca, pero nunca la alcancé. Fue como si alguien me hubiese clavado un puñal en la espalda. Sólo recuerdo que me caí al suelo.

* * *

Me siento mareado, ya no estoy en el suelo. La superficie es blandita. Trato de enfocar los objetos a mi alrededor, pero todo da vueltas. Alguien grita.  
—¡Más deprisa!  
—Estamos en mitad del desierto.  
—Me da igual, mata todo lo que se te ponga en el camino, no me importa. ¡Ve más rápido! ¡Hacia Deling!  
Oh, Squall. La dulce voz de Squall preocupado. ¿Por qué vamos a Deling ahora? No está en los planes… uh… duele… es una sensación extraña, sin poder reaccionar pero sabiendo todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor… me he desmayado hace un rato y ahora vuelvo en mí, pero no consigo enfocar nada… hay mucha gente vestida de blanco, en bata… uh, médicos. Un momento, soy yo quien estoy sobre una camilla.  
—Por favor, sálvenlo, es mi mejor soldado. Pagaré lo que sea.  
En mitad de la confusión, Squall habla, habla de mí, soy yo quien está tumbado ahí… no quiere perderme, ha dicho. Qué sueño tan hermoso y qué irónico. Ahora puedo morir en paz.

* * *

Abrí los ojos despacio y gemí. Mi vista no era lo mejor, y mi cuerpo estaba dormido. Traté de incorporarme, porque estaba tumbado boca abajo, pero una voz me detuvo.  
—No te muevas.  
Me giré para encontrarme con ojos grises de tormenta. Mi corazón dio un vuelco.  
—Squall…  
Su mano descansaba en mi hombro, y me apretó flojito. ¿Por qué estaba ahí, conmigo? ¿Qué ha pasado? No recordaba nada…  
—¿Cómo te sientes?  
Tan bien, contigo, aunque esté herido, no me importa… no te marches.  
—Mareado.  
Levantó una ceja.  
—¿Quieres que llame al médico?  
—No. No te vayas —dije, desesperado—. Dime qué pasó.  
Squall se sentó en una banqueta y miró a un punto fijo de la habitación.  
—Casi habíamos acabado cuando salimos corriendo para alcanzar la furgoneta. Cuando me volví, estabas en el suelo. Alguien te disparó. No me di cuenta de nada, nadie ha salido herido en mis misiones…  
Sonreí, estirando mis brazos.  
—Squall, no es culpa tuya, esas cosas pasan, los SeeD´s lo sabemos. Aún así, arriesgamos.  
—Tenías una bala en tu cuerpo que amenazaba matarte, si no hubiéramos tenido la furgoneta, hubieras muerto. ¿Qué clase de comandante soy? Doy un paso y, cuando me vuelvo, mi mejor soldado está en el suelo malherido. ¡Joder!  
Pestañeé, incrédulo. Nunca había visto a Squall tan enfadado. El doctor vino enseguida, y me explicó la gravedad de la situación. Me dispararon en la espalda, tuvieron que intervenirme de urgencia hasta extraer la bala. Parece ser que todo salió bien, pero deberé estar cuatro días más aquí. Me hicieron varias preguntas para asegurarse de la salud de mi mente y se marcharon. Las medicinas a través de la vía me dormían el cuerpo y confundían mi mente. Pero aún así pude oír una conversación a mi lado.  
—No, lo siento, no voy a ir… está bien, manda a Zell o a Selphie ir, yo no puedo hacerlo… no es posible… no volveré a Balamb hasta que Irvine esté bien… sí… he reservado hotel en Deling… sólo yo. Sí, está liberado… ellos marcharán a Balamb esta noche en el tren. Gracias, Shu.  
Era la voz de Squall hablando por teléfono. Squall diciéndole a alguien, que no iba a salir del hospital hasta que yo me encontrara bien. ¿Debía alegrarme? Qué considerado por su parte. ¿Por qué se preocupa? Sólo soy uno de sus SeeD´s.  
Cinco días después pude levantarme. Fue una pesadilla dormir boca abajo y no poder salir a mear, sinceramente. Squall fue a verme dos veces todos los días: cada mañana y cada tarde. Me preguntaba por qué seguía viniendo si apenas hablaba conmigo, quizá estuviera haciendo patente su deber como comandante. Traté de levantarme para caminar. Mi espalda estaba tan dolorida que no podía ponerme derecho.  
—¿Qué haces? —dijo Squall levantándose de la banqueta, despertándose de su sopor.  
—Oh, tío, duele más estar ahí como un impedido que tener la espalda rajada. Y mi cabeza gira por las malditas medicinas que tomo.  
—Déjame ayudarte —se ofreció.  
Deslizó su brazo por mi espalda con extremo cuidado y agarró mi muñeca con su mano derecha. Squall estaba abrazándome, un contacto entre nosotros que jamás se hubiera dado en otras circunstancias. Cerré los ojos, tratando de controlarme, aunque dudé que pudiera tener una erección con toda esa droga en el cuerpo. Mmm… huele tan bien… me mordí el labio.  
—¿Duele mucho?  
Lo miré, tan cercano, tan accesible. Podría besarlo.  
—¿Irvine? ¿Te sientes mal?  
Pestañeé, cómo me gusta el modo de pronunciar mi nombre en sus labios. Oh, estaba alucinando.  
—Estaría mejor si tú… -tosí.  
¡Mierda! ¡Calla la boca, estúpido ligón!  
—… si tú me llevaras fuera de aquí —lo arreglé señalando la ventana.  
Respiré hondo. Él frunció el ceño. Caminamos despacio por la habitación, Squall sujetando a un hombre doblado.  
—Estarás bien si haces tus ejercicios y tomas tus medicinas.  
—Seguro. Y si hablas conmigo en lugar de quedarte ahí sin decir nada también me sentiré mejor.  
Me miró avergonzado. ¿Avergonzado? Oh, quizá por eso de "hablar más conmigo".  
—Entendido. ¿Prefieres que te deje solo?  
Lo amenacé con la mirada. Squall no parecía tener ganas de discutir, así que tendió algo hacia mí y dijo:  
—Como veo que necesitas hablar, toma, para tus contactos sociales.  
Estaba aburrido hasta que él me dio aquel móvil. Hablé con Selphie, quien me animó realmente; con Zell, preocupado por mi estado, como gran amigo que es; y con Quistis, quien quería todos los detalles de mi operación para arreglar los papeles de seguro de SeeD. Mientras hablaba con todos ellos, Squall siguió ahí, frente a la ventana, contemplando el paisaje, sin decir nada, pensativo, como suele ser. Hubiera deseado estar en su pensamiento.

CONTINUARÁ


	5. La primera salida a exteriores

Atención: Todos los personajes y lugares mencionados en esta historia son propiedad de Square-Enix.

Aviso: Este es un fanfic yaoi –relaciones homosexuales- para mayores de 18 años.

Notas de la autora: Gracias a los nuevos, que leéis, y asimismo a quienes ya estoy acostumbrada a ver por aquí. Va por vosotros.

Email: fanfiker_

**OBJETIVO: MI COMANDANTE**

**_FanFikerFanFinal_**

EPISODIO 5: LA PRIMERA SALIDA A EXTERIORES

El gran día de mi salida del hospital llegó. El doctor dio informes positivos sobre mi recuperación, me dio una muleta, me cambiaron el vendaje y me dijo que era libre. Squall parecía contento, no creo que le agradase demasiado estar entre cuatro paredes en un sitio lleno de enfermos.

Cogimos un taxi hasta el Hotel Galbadia, donde Squall me guió hasta el cuarto. Al abrir la puerta, pude notar el orden y la soledad del lugar, pero no era un hospital.

—¡Oh, tío! ¡Al fin libre! ¡No puedo creerlo!

Miré alrededor, las cosas de Squall estaban por allí; también mi escopeta, cerca de la ventana. Me aproximé a ella casi en volandas, emocionado.

—Mi Exeter…

Mi pistola, mi arma. Es lo único que vuelve conmigo después de una misión. Lo único que puedo blandir en mi defensa, lo único en lo que sé que soy el mejor. Me he entrenado muy duro a lo largo de todos estos años, y la experiencia me avala. Me giré hacia Squall.

—Gracias de veras, Squall, me has hecho feliz…

Abracé mi Exeter, sintiendo el frío metal traspasar mi ropa. Estaba ahí, en la habitación de un hotel, con mi adorado comandante, vivo de nuevo… No podía ocultar la emoción de estar otra vez en plena forma, no pude parar las lágrimas que formaron mis ojos… me derrumbé bajo la ventana. Squall debió darse cuenta, porque me puso la mano en el hombro.

—¿Quieres estar solo?

No. Dejé a Exeter a un lado y volví a incorporarme. Me miraba a través de sus largas pestañas, con preocupación, con ansia. Lo abracé con fuerza, perdiéndome en su esencia. No lo abracé por amor, ni por deseo, sólo porque me gustaba su presencia, me daba calidez y sosiego. Él no se retiró ni peleó por alejarse, sólo estuvo ahí, plantado, con sus manos en mi cintura, aceptando el intercambio de emociones del que era víctima. Ha visto mi derrota y mi derrumbe, pero no me preocupa. Ya lo hizo una vez en la torre del reloj, y su presencia me animó sobremanera. No estoy acostumbrado, de hecho no suelo llorar, pero eran muchas cosas: la presión de la misión, el ocultar mis sentimientos, el dolor de la operación, el deseo de salir a la calle… todo se juntó y me hizo aliviarme de la única manera que sabe el ser humano. Lloraba de alegría y rabia a la vez, pero a Squall no pareció molestarle. No me abrazó, pero estuvo ahí, y para mí era suficiente.

—Perdona —dije, tras un rato—. No quería hacerte sentir incómodo.

Me miró algo dolido.

—No me molestas, es normal que estés así, han pasado muchas cosas.

Sonreí, apartando el pelo de su cara suavemente.

—Sí, gracias.

Me miró largo rato, y después perdimos todo contacto.

—¿Quieres bajar al bar un rato o prefieres que descansemos aquí?

¿Squall planeando hacer algo juntos? Pensé que se iría en cuanto me dejara aquí.

—¿Por qué te sorprendes? —dijo.

—Creí que en cuanto saliéramos del hospital volarías rumbo a Balamb para retomar tu rutina —confesé.

Squall se dirigió al teléfono y lo descolgó.

—Si ese es tu deseo…

—Venga, Squall, no te piques, sabes que estoy a gusto contigo.

Squall me miró muy serio y dejó el teléfono. Caminó hacia la puerta.

—Entonces vayámonos abajo un rato, estoy cansado de ver hospitales.

—¡Eh! ¡Oye, espera! —pedí, tratando de recuperar la muleta. Era imposible rescatarla del suelo sin agacharse y yo no podía.

Pasamos dos horas en el bar, sentados, bebiendo un poco y oyendo piano. Otras personas también habían bajado y ocupado las mesas, pero no había demasiada gente. Me sentía feliz, así que ordené otro licor, cuando Squall me puso la mano en el brazo.

—No bebas más, te estás medicando.

Pasé mi brazo por sus hombros. Si hubiera estado borracho ya le habría besado.

—Sólo quería brindar por mi vuelta a la vida.

Me retiró el brazo.

—Deja tu entusiasmo para la próxima misión, lo necesitarás.

—Oh, ¿después de lo que ha pasado me llamarás para futuras misiones? —le sonreí con sarcasmo, y añadí—. Veo que me necesitas más de lo que pensaba.

—A ver si la próxima vez apuntan bien y me deshago de ti.

Me eché a reír. Squall siendo sarcástico, qué divertido. Suele hacerlo con Seifer, pero no conmigo.

—No te lo recomiendo, tendrías un grupo de chicas histéricas gritando y cometiendo suicidio en el Jardín, se te iría de las manos. No habría chicas con las que pudierais salir.

Me miró muy serio, y al cabo, dijo:

—Si hay tantas chicas persiguiéndote, ¿por qué no sales con alguna y le das el gusto?

Miré directamente a sus ojos y quité el brazo de sus hombros. Me sentí frío.

—Te lo dije, estoy enamorado. No quiero salir con nadie —dije, acercando mi cara a la de él y girándola un poco.

Me empujó, incómodo.

—Subamos ya. Es tarde —y se levantó sin mirarme y sin esperar que lo siguiera. Otra vez.

Lo alcancé en el ascensor, y no nos dirigimos la palabra hasta que estuvimos dentro de la habitación. Se quitó la ropa para dormir, quedándose en ropa interior. A pesar de que quería mirar con toda el alma, me contuve. Admiré el paisaje nocturno de Deling, con las luces potentes de las farolas y la gente caminando por ahí.

—¿Duermes desnudo?

Squall se había acercado a mí y yo no le oí aparecer.

—No, pero si ese es tu deseo…

—No me impresionas —dijo, sin emoción alguna—. Levanta los brazos.

Lo hice y me quitó con suavidad la camiseta. Mis latidos empezaron a acelerarse cuando me di cuenta de que iba a ayudarme a quitarme la ropa. No puedo hacerlo solo porque no puedo agacharme ni doblar la espalda. Antes lo hacían las enfermeras, pero ahora tengo un buen relevo.

—Gra… gracias —dije, con absoluto agradecimiento.

Me miró preocupado.

—¿Serás capaz de quitarte los pantalones tú?

Joder. Sin sonrojos, Irvine.

—Oh, sí, sólo deja que me tumbe.

Muy despacio, desabotoné el pantalón y lo deslicé con cuidado por las caderas. Squall me miraba desde su sitio mientras mis piernas se elevaban para que pudiera quitarme la prenda mejor. Y ya que tenía espectadores, ¿por qué no quitar la ropa con suavidad, ante la imposibilidad de hacerlo mejor? Esperaba no tener ningún molesto bulto entre las piernas que estropeara el show. Supongo que era mucho pedir.

—No puedes hacerlo —dijo Squall—. Ni siquiera puedes controlarte.

Alcancé a ver la protuberancia que estaba formándose entre mis piernas.

—Al menos la mía está viva —dije, para calmar la tensión entre ambos.

—Asombroso, después de todo el uso que le has dado —replicó con sorna.

Pestañeé, bajando las piernas. Realmente, Squall, si piensas que también soy un desesperado, te equivocas.

—Si fueras mi novio podría decir que estás celoso —bromeé.

—Sigue soñando, Kinneas.

Giró su hermoso cuerpo, bien construido y modelado y… tan deseable. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, deseando poder callar mi corazón, que nada de lo que él dijera fuera a afectarme. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Debí estar agotado, porque caí dormido en cuanto toqué las sábanas.

Por la mañana, el sol entraba a raudales al cuarto, dejándolo lleno de estelas de luz.

—Hora de levantarse, Kinneas.

Murmuré algo y me giré para dormir algo más. Uh, ya no estaba en el hospital… Me incorporé con cuidado para encontrarme con un Dios, de pie frente a mi cama, un Dios de profundos ojos grises mirándome con resignación, un niño divino rodeado de luz, con una mano en su cadera.

—Sigo soñando —dije, y volví a cubrirme con la sábana.

Me golpearon en el culo.

—No estás soñando, asesino, vago, ligón. Si no te levantas me sentaré en tu espalda.

Lo miré por encima de mi hombro, asustado.

—¡Squall! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Me golpeó otra vez, en el mismo sitio. Esta vez le cogí la mano a tiempo y susurré:

—Si me vuelves a golpear te besaré como nunca te han besado.

Lo solté enseguida al notar su cara de sorpresa.

—Eso significará que no necesitas mis cuidados.

Me senté y lo miré, confuso.

—¿Tus cuidados? ¿De qué hablas, tío?

Se aproximó a mí bajando su rostro a nivel del mío.

—Claro. ¿Quién limpiará ahora tu herida?

¿Qué? ¿Me ayudarás a eso, Squall? Oh, no quiero despertar de este sueño. Squall limpiando mi herida, tocando mi cuerpo. Estoy muerto y he llegado al cielo.

—No te hagas ideas equivocadas —advirtió, mientras me llevaba del brazo al baño. Me senté en la taza del wc mientras Squall procedió a limpiar la herida y cambiarme el vendaje. No habló durante el proceso.

No estaba bien. Me sentía raro, dejando que mi adorado comandante cuidara de mí como si fuera mi amante. Además, ya no estoy tan drogado como antes, por tanto sentía sus manos raspando mi espalda, me volvían loco.

—Squall… esto no es una buena idea —anuncié, notando volver a la vida el bulto de mi entrepierna.

—¿Por qué? ¿Puedes limpiarte tú?

No podía verle la cara, pero parecía molesto.

—Er, no, pero…

Me miró a la cara.

—¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? Que tu sucia mente piensa guarradas.

—Pero, Squall…

Lo sabía. Me leía el pensamiento. Mientras me vendaba, sus brazos paseaban por el contorno de mi espalda. Gemí.

—Irvine, por Dios, ¿quieres dejar de pensar en sexo? Estoy cambiándote la venda, no masturbándote.

¿Desde cuándo? ¿Desde cuándo Squall hablaba despreocupado sobre sexo? Me estaba poniendo más con sus palabras que con sus actos.

—Sería un honor que me hicieras eso… —murmuré, pero seguro que me oyó.

—He acabado —anunció, apartándose de mí—. ¿Quieres quedarte solo un rato para poderte aliviar?

¡Joder! Si no paras, te asaltaré, y, debido a mi estado, no creo que sea buena idea… ¿Qué podría decirle? "Hey, Squall, estoy más cachondo que un diablo, quédate para poderte follar a gusto". ¿O qué tal… "Hey, Squall, hiciste un gran trabajo con las vendas, ahora haz lo mismo con mi pene, parece que necesita cuidados". Nah, no soy tan vulgar. Es mi amigo, después de todo. Mi superior. Un momento, ¿desde cuándo a Kinneas le importan ese tipo de cosas?

Al volver a la realidad, él se había ido. Podía oírle hablar con alguien por teléfono. Estaba vestido, qué pena.

—Espera, te lo paso —me tendió el teléfono al verme aparecer en el cuarto de vuelta.

Oí una feliz voz al otro lado del teléfono.

—¡Hey, Selph!

—¿Cómo estás, cariño?

Sonreí mirando a Squall.

—Mejor, imposible.

Lo vi rodar los ojos.

—Ey, no sabía que Squall estuviera contigo. ¿Compartís cuarto? ¿Está nervioso o asustado? No intentes nada sucio, Kinneas.

Oh, no, de eso se encarga él.

—Cuántas preguntas… pero sí, estamos en el Hotel de Galbadia.

Debía disimular la conversación, Squall estaba allí, oyéndolo todo.

—Oooooooooh, ¡qué dulce! ¿Has intentado flirtear ya?

—Claro que no.

Squall se abrochaba las botas.

—Wow, ¿por qué no? Le amas…

—¡Hey, Irvine! ¿Cómo está el mejor y más valiente francotirador de Balamb?

—¡Zell! Esa definición ha sido muy acertada. Haré que la repitas cuando vuelva.

—¡Claro, tío! Estás con Squall y quizás no hayas oído una conversación decente desde… ¿cuándo?

—Una semana —indiqué, para ser exactos.

—Estáis en un hotel, ¿no? ¿Te duele mucho la espalda? ¿Cuándo volverás? ¿Qué te dijo el médico?

—Muchas preguntas, Zell. Dejémoslo en "estoy bien" y en cuanto a cuándo volveré, no lo sé. Todo depende de Squall. ¿Cómo estáis vosotros? Parecéis gemelos, habláis igual.

—…

—¿Zell? –dije, sentándome en la cama.

La voz del luchador fue inmediatamente interrumpida por la chillona voz de Selphie, ahora preocupada.

—Oh… Zell me ha pasado el teléfono porque… tenemos algo que decirte.

—¿Decirme? ¿Qué cosa?

—Zell y yo. Somos pareja.

Mis ojos se abrieron en la inmensidad de la sorpresa y me levanté como un resorte.

—¿Qué?

Squall se volvió hacia mí, alertado por mi grito.

—Bromeáis, ¿no?

—Por favor, Irvine, no te enfades.

—Hey, tío —hablaba Zell ahora—. Voy en serio con ella.

No era eso por lo que estaba molesto. Es que así, de repente…y además, estas cosas no se cuentan por teléfono.

—No estoy enfadado, tío. Sólo alucinado. ¿Desde cuándo?

—Sólo desde hace tres días.

—¡Hey, sois unos capullos! Uno resulta herido y mira lo que hacen los amigos mientras tú te aferras a la vida…

—Irvine —dijo Selphie desde lejos.

—¡Hey! Quiero detalles en cuanto vuelva, ¿comprendido?

—Entonces, ¿puedo? —era Zell de nuevo.

—No tienes que pedirme permiso, ella no es de mi propiedad. Pero me alegro. Felicidades, tontainas.

—Perdona, ya sé que no estás enamorado de ella, pero debo estar seguro de que no te traiciono, tío.

—Zell, no me estás traicionando. Son cosas que pasan. Sed felices. No olvidéis que soy vuestro amigo. Si la haces llorar, estamparé tu cabeza en el quad de entrenamiento.

—Es un buen chico —dijo Selphie emocionada.

—Lo sé. Cuídate, preciosa.

—Te quiero, Irvy.

Selphie parecía estar llorando. Miré al suelo, alucinado.

—¿Malas noticias? —dijo Squall.

Giré la cabeza a uno y otro lado.

—Selphie y Zell son pareja.

No pareció asombrado, sólo se encogió de hombros.

—No pareces muy… alegre por eso —dijo.

Sonreí.

—Estoy contento, aunque algo… celoso.

—¿De Zell?

—No, de ambos.

Sí, de los dos. Me gustaría decirle a mi amiga "estoy con Squall, somos pareja". Claro, Kinneas, sigue soñando.

—Hey, ¿quieres pasear un rato?

Asentí.

—Quiero hacer varias cosas —dijo.

Paseamos por la ciudad y después seguí a Squall hasta la gran casa del General Caraway. No pregunté, porque me imaginé que debía tener asuntos entre manos con él. Nos invitó a comer y gran cantidad de comida y bebida fueron puestas sobre la mesa por los criados, permaneciendo fuera de la habitación, esperando cualquier orden de él. Me impresionaba la casa del mismo modo que me impresionaba el trato que Caraway le daba a Squall. Mostraba mucho respeto hacia él. Sin embargo, las cosas cambiaron cuando Rinoa apareció en la conversación.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó, temeroso.

—Está bien, estudia mucho para convertirse en SeeD.

—Estupendo —dejó de comer para seguir cuestionando—. Y tú estás con ella, ¿no es así?

—Estamos con ella, general —enfatizó Squall.

—Sabes que no hablo de eso.

Squall puso cara de póker, pero enseguida se recuperó.

—No estamos juntos.

Caraway dejó escapar toda su rabia.

—Entonces es cierto lo que he oído.

—Sí, señor.

—¡Esa tonta! Seguro que ha ido a flirtear con cualquier desdichado.

Qué miedo. Para ser el padre de Rinoa y no haber estado muchos años con ella, la conocía bien.

—Aún la protejo.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Pero esa no es la cuestión! ¿Ya tiene un novio?

Squall miró hacia su plato, visiblemente abochornado.

—Dímelo, Squall, sólo quiero saberlo. No la regañaré. Recuerda que para ella ya no soy su padre.

Nos miramos, dubitativos.

—Creo que ella es la única que debería responder a eso, señor —dije, ayudando a Squall.

—Dímelo, Squall —insistió él, ignorándome.

—No te preocupes, Irvine, lo sabrá pronto. Sí, está con un chico.

—¿Quién es? ¿Alguno de tus amigos? ¿Lo conozco?

—Señor, le ruego que no haga más preguntas, está incomodando a Squall —dije, levantándome de la mesa, pero Squall alzó la mano en señal de tranquilidad.

—Sí, señor, le conoce. Es Seifer Almasy.

Pude ver a pausas la reacción del general: primero, se puso rojo de furia; después, se levantó, golpeó la mesa con ambos puños, casi haciendo volar la comida de la mesa y, finalmente, gritó:

—¡Ese traidor!

Squall se levantó, disgustado. Oh, si iban a luchar, créeme que no me quedaría parado con los brazos cruzados. Ni me importa que la armada de Galbadia me persiga tras pegarle más de un puntapié a este creído. Quizá acabe en la cárcel, pero nadie tocará un pelo a mi comandante.

—Señor —dijo Squall con mucha calma—. Seifer Almasy está en mi Jardín ahora. Lo readmití después de una larga conversación. Ha cambiado. ¿Está cuestionando mis decisiones?

Sorprendentemente, Caraway se sentó de nuevo y se frotó las sienes.

—Demonios, no. Squall, perdóname, no quería enfadarte.

—Señor, le llamará pronto, ella me lo dijo y yo la creo. Pero no se enfade porque si lo hace, lo volverá a abandonar como ya hizo. No quiere que nadie planee su vida. Está en el Jardín para dar de ella misma lo mejor. La he estado observando y he visto sus progresos, puedo garantizarlo.

Caraway parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

—Entonces… déjame repetir. Me llamará para que podamos hablar… como una familia.

—Sólo si no lo estropea, señor.

Caraway fue hacia él y lo abrazó. Dijo algo en su oído que no supe descifrar, pero la cara de Squall se convirtió en un gesto de alivio. Acabamos de comer y volvimos al Hotel. En el camino, se me ocurrió comentar lo sucedido.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¿Por qué se lo dijiste? —demandé.

—Se lo prometí a Rinoa.

—¿Prometiste qué? ¿Decirle que Seifer y ella eran pareja? Ese bruto podría haberte matado…

—No haría eso, y Rinoa lo sabe. Hace días que me lo pidió.

—No sabía que fueran pareja oficialmente —deduje.

—Desde hace un mes —me informó.

—¿Y por qué te preocupas tanto por ella? ¿Aún la amas? —pregunté sin pensar.

Debí tocar un punto sensible en ese momento, porque respondió:

—Del mismo modo que tú te preocupas por Selphie. ¿La amas?

—No. La quiero como una hermana —dije.

—Entonces entenderás.

Miré a esos ojos plateados, como la luna, llenos de tormenta.

—Estaré aquí hasta que te recuperes.

Sonreí levemente.

—Te estoy muy agradecido. No como SeeD por cumplir tu deber, sino como amigo, por estar a mi lado.

Bajó la cabeza, rompiendo todo contacto de miradas.

- ¿Puedo abrazarte, Squall?

Él me contempló largo rato y al final se encogió de hombros. Deslicé mis brazos por su fino tronco y acerqué mi rostro a su mejilla. Aspiré todo su aroma. Sus manos se posaron en mis codos, sin darme permiso a ir más allá pero tampoco rechazándome. En ese instante, en algún lugar del mundo, tanto su Rinoa como mi Selphie tenían alguien entre sus brazos y aunque no las amáramos, la soledad siempre golpea fuerte. Y en ese momento, cuando nos tocamos, pareció marcharse. Quise quedarme así para siempre, su cuerpo era cálido. Notando su incomodidad y, para mi disgusto, me separé de él, sonriendo.

El hotel Galbadia se alzó ante nosotros, lleno de luz, majestuoso. O así me lo pareció a mí cuando lo vi aquella noche.

CONTINUARÁ


	6. La iluminación

Atención: Todos los personajes y lugares mencionados en esta historia son propiedad de Square-Enix.

Aviso: Este es un fanfic yaoi –relaciones homosexuales- para mayores de 18 años.

Email: fanfiker_

**OBJETIVO: MI COMANDANTE**

**_FanFikerFanFinal_**

EPISODIO 6: LA ILUMINACIÓN

Squall no me ayudó a desvestirme esa noche, creo que estaba preocupado por algo, pero no me atreví a preguntarle, de todos modos, no me lo iba a contar…

Apenas hablamos, enseguida nos metimos en la cama —por separado, desgraciadamente, he de decir— y él pareció quedar dormido de inmediato. Su perfil se recortaba entre las luces de la noche, y yo podía verlo desde mi posición. Tan hermoso, tan perfecto, tan dócil… su cabeza descansando en la almohada, un momento de intimidad del que yo estaba siendo testigo… estaba tan sexy que no pude evitarlo. Comencé a tocarme bajo las sábanas, despacio, y sin armar ruido, ahogando mis deseos en mi garganta, pronunciando su nombre en un susurro, mientras lo contemplaba. Me limpié bien para no dejar rastro en la cama y después debí abandonarme al sopor del sueño. En él, veía a un Squall desnudo, en una habitación, encerrado, con su espalda hacia mí, sin deseos de mirarme a la cara. Una pesadilla quizá explicada por la culpabilidad que sentía, al saber que me había llevado allí para cuidar de mis heridas, cuando mi mente sólo podía pensar en tirármelo una y otra vez.

—¡Hora de levantarse, Kinneas!

Me senté, alertado. Dolió bastante el tirón al hacerlo, inconsciente de mí, sin recordar mi herida, pero notaba cierta mejoría. Squall estaba frente a mí, en calzoncillos. Joder, si sigue quitándose prendas, lo violaré.

—Sigo soñando…

—No caeré dos veces en la misma trampa, cowboy estúpido. Levanta tu sobado culo y ven al baño.

—¿Es una orden o una proposición? —sonreí, bostezando.

—Vaya un enfermo, pensando en sexo todo el tiempo… —murmuró.

Lo seguí al cuarto de baño, me lavé la cara y me senté otra vez en el wc. Squall comenzó a lavarme.

—¿Vas a ser mi enfermera privada otra vez? -estaba seguro de tener una sonrisa como un tonto en mi cara.

—Cállate o me arrepentiré.

—Sí, amo. ¡Uah, qué manos tan heladas, Squall!

—No ayudaste mucho el último día, gimiendo como un poseso.

—Es mucho tiempo sin sexo, tío.

—Malas costumbres.

Sus manos enjabonadas eran la gloria. Esta vez juré controlarme, cerré los ojos fuertemente, mientras sentía sus manos, ya no tan frías, recorrer mi espalda.

—Squall…

—Estás tenso, relájate.

Siguió acariciándome con dulzura. Ninguna mujer me había tocado así. Squall era la mezcla perfecta entre una mujer sin tapujos y un hombre delicado. Jadeé.

—Squall… quiero… preguntarte algo…

—Dime.

—¿Has imaginado… has imaginado alguna vez a alguien desnudo mientras te has masturbado?

Squall paró de tocarme. No debí haber hablado de ese tema. Kinneas, lo estás estropeando. Quise disculparme, cuando llegó su respuesta.

—Pues claro que sí.

—¿En serio? —me giré para mirarlo.

—Claro, soy un hombre, como tú.

Un hombre de hielo, pensaba yo.

—¿Y… crees que es malo?

—No.

Cogió las vendas y las puso alrededor de mi tronco, tapando la herida. Exhalé un profundo suspiro.

—Oh, es un alivio.

—¿El qué?

—No, no, nada.

— …

Silencio.

—Creí que querías iniciar una conversación sobre sexo, pero me he equivocado.

Pestañeé. Sí, Squall, era lo que quería.

—Eh, no, yo… no quería incomodarte.

—No me incomodas. ¿Acaso eres tú quien temes decir algo que me haga pensar mal de ti?

—Eh… —froté mis manos, sabiendo que estaba dando en el clavo—. Creo que si te lo digo me sentiré mejor: a veces me masturbo pensando en ti.

Una bofetada llegará. Una, dos, tres… ¿no? Terminó de vendarme, y replicó:

—Puedo imaginarlo, con la de fotos mías que tienes, aunque… me sorprende.

Se paró frente a mí, sentado sobre el borde de la bañera, sus ojos inescrutables.

—¿Te molesta?

—No. ¿Lo pasas bien?

Me sonrojé hasta la médula.

—Demonios, Squall, no hagas esas preguntas.

—Si lo pasas bien, ¿por qué te sientes mal?

Hice una pausa. Quería contárselo todo.

—Eres mi amigo, mi... comandante. No está bien.

-¿Desde cuándo el cowboy tiene remilgos?

Squall... definitivamente, piensas que soy un salido, que podría hacerlo con cualquiera, pero no es así, soy enamoradizo y ya está.

Aquello me puso triste, y él debió notarlo, clavó en mis sus ojos de tormenta y dijo algo asombroso:

—Si te ayuda que te diga algo, yo también lo hago con tu imagen.

Ahora se caerá el mundo a mis pies, y con él todas las brujas que aniquilamos. Después Zell bailará en tutú frente a mí y me caeré de la cama. ¿Acabo de oír qué?

—¿Tanto te sorprende? Os imagino a ti y a Seifer. Zell no es mi tipo.

Squall fantaseando sobre… ¿chicos?

—Squall, ¿eres… gay?

Se retiró un mechón de la cara.

—No lo sé aún, supongo. Pero ya no te imagino más.

Claro, quizá prefiera a Seifer sobre mí. Mucha adrenalina entre ambos, mucha carga eléctrica, demasiada pasión.

—Ahora uso una fotografía tuya —añadió, algo abochornado.

Oh, joder. Squall usa mis fotos para su disfrute personal, ¿qué podía decir? Miró hacia otro lado, avergonzado.

—Cortesía mía, supongo —bromeé para quitar la tensión entre ambos.

—No parece molestarte.

Me levanté despacio, asombrado.

—No sabía… nunca hubiera imaginado que el comandante de cuero tuviera fantasías conmigo.

—No quería decírtelo por si perdías el respeto hacia mí.

Lo miré, ofendido.

—Mierda, Squall, ¿qué es esa chorrada de perder el respeto por ti? Ni aún los SeeD´s de Balamb lo harían si lo supieran.

Squall se puso rojo cereza y se levantó, quedando ambos cara a cara.

—Nadie lo sabe, sólo Seifer.

Arqueé una ceja.

—¿Sólo Seifer sabe que te gustan los hombres?

Así que por eso él me instó a dar un paso hacia Squall. Porque lo sabía. Jodido capullo.

—Sí, se dio cuenta hace mucho. Delante de otros hace bromas sobre eso, pero realmente, lo respeta. Lo pasé mal, quería contárselo a alguien, pero Zell no iba a entenderlo y tú estabas demasiado ocupado con tus conquistas, así que...

—Sólo quedó Seifer.

—Y él lo sabía antes que yo —añadió, bajando la mirada.

Nuestros ojos conectaron en un segundo eterno. Me fijé en esos labios tan pálidos, tan deseables, semiabiertos… no pude contenerme. Lo agarré por la cintura y lo atraje hacia mí, besándolo con cuidado. Nuestras caras quedaron a milímetros, hasta que él dijo:

—No sabía que me desearas tanto.

Acaricié su rostro tan femenino con mi dedo anular, notando su piel tersa, sin soltarlo, no quería dejarlo escapar.

—¿Te ha gustado el beso?

Squall asintió, toda su cara encendida, y de repente, se acercó a mí y me besó muy despacio, como si fuera su primera vez. Aquella tensión sólo hacía que aumentara mi presión sanguínea.

—Squall, besas muy bien.

Sus labios se abrieron despacio para confesar algo increíble:

—¿Sabes? La fantasía que se repite en mi mente… eres tú, volviéndote sumiso y dejándome que te penetre tumbado boca arriba sobre el suelo.

—Mmmm… amor, me encanta —me deleité, pensando en ciertas imágenes sobre aquella sugerencia, pero luego recordé—. Pero no… no podemos hacerlo…

—Oh, sólo era un comentario, no pretendía… —se excusó, visiblemente avergonzado y apartándose de mí.

Lo impedí agarrándolo de los hombros.

—¡No, no, no! No quería decir que no me gusta… estoy herido. No puedo tumbarme. Espera, quizá si usamos una alfombra…

Squall pestañeó varias veces y finalmente, rompió a reír. La risa en él era música para mis oídos, algo por lo que merecería la pena pagar.

—¿De verdad quieres… quieres que yo haga algo así? No hablaba en serio —dijo ahora, con gesto solemne.

Me hundí. Pero debía aceptar ciertos límites.

—No importa, besarte estará bien —dije, abrazándolo—. Me gusta mucho. Squall, te he deseado durante meses; cualquier cosa que me quieras ofrecer, la tomaré.

Noté cómo se apoyaba en mi hombro. Con su cabeza sobre mi pecho, anunció:

—Yo… nunca he estado con hombres… pero me gustaría que tú me enseñaras.

Suspiré profundamente. En mitad de la ciudad de Deling, encerrados en un baño, Squall me propuso tener sexo. Me eligió como su profesor para descubrir su sexualidad, para entrenarla. Y yo, sabiendo que no había sentimientos hacia mí por su parte, debí negarme. Sin embargo, mi corazón deseaba su contacto. Supe que si aceptaba, sería sólo sexo. Y a pesar de mis intentos mentales de verlo como a mi amante, cerré mis ojos, asentí y me preparé para el sufrimiento.

CONTINUARÁ


	7. Técnicas avanzadas

Atención: Todos los personajes y lugares mencionados en esta historia son propiedad de Square-Enix. Y quien diga lo contrario, miente.

Aviso: Este es un fanfic yaoi –relaciones homosexuales- para mayores de 18 años.

Comentarios: A los anónimos que dejáis review y a quienes no puedo contestar, vuestros comentarios son también muy valiosos, gracias.

Email: fanfiker_

**OBJETIVO: MI COMANDANTE**

**_FanFikerFanFinal_**

EPISODIO 7: TÉCNICAS AVANZADAS

Tomé una decisión: tendré sexo con Squall, sin importar lo que pase después. Lo miré, avergonzado y vulnerable en mis brazos. Me estaba confiando una parte importante de él y yo, cachondo como estaba, traté de ocultar todos mis sentimientos por él, todo mi deseo… todo para no asustarlo. Lo abracé con fuerza, notando cada músculo de su cuerpo, notándole tenso especialmente. Squall es más bajo que yo, y eso despierta mi sentido protector hacia él.

—Eres cálido…

—¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué abrazabas al clon de Shiva? —bromeó.

Lo miré, con el corazón saltando dentro de mi pecho. Squall estaba ahí para mí, entregándose por completo, desnudando su alma. Olía demasiado bien para rechazarlo, de hecho, mis ojos pugnaban por no llorar.

—Hmmm…

Hundí mi labios en su clavícula, besándolo suavemente. Besé sus mejillas, su barbilla, sus orejas, perdí mi mano en su rebelde cabello, podía sentir que le gustaba esto, disfrutaba con mi afecto. Sus labios medio abiertos, hinchados, se abrieron para mí. Los besé despacio. Puso sus manos en mi cintura y abrí más la boca para darle mejor acceso. Ahora estaba correspondiéndome, y eso quemaba más que saberme no correspondido; no me importaba si sentía los latidos salvajes dentro de mi pecho; era pura delicia. En cuanto lo besé supe que no podía compararlo a ninguno de mis amantes anteriores. Lo besé fervientemente, jugué con su lengua mientras sujetaba su cabeza, temeroso de que echara a volar en cualquier momento.

Al separarnos, jadeaba. Me miró con interés. Acaricié su mejilla, mis ojos borrosos ante la visión de ese ángel, no podía creer que nos habíamos besado.

—Squall… eres como el cielo…

Me sonrió levemente.

—Dame esto todos los días y acudiré enseguida a ti —lo animé.

Miró su reloj.

—Debemos irnos. Tienes que ir al hospital en quince minutos.

Oh, demonios, la visita de rigor al médico. Sí, debía supervisar el estado de mi herida. Nos tomó poco ir hasta allí, cogimos un autobús. El médico sólo dio reportes positivos, me recomendó un tiempo de reposo, no ir de misión durante un tiempo… en fin, vida de vago total.

Squall me llevó a la Tumba del Rey sin Nombre para comer y descansar. El sonido del agua cayendo por la cascada me relajó mucho. Squall y yo tenemos cosas en común y es un buen comienzo. Mientras Zell y Seifer se aburrirían estando sentados aquí, oyendo el sonido del agua, a Squall y a mí nos gusta. Nos gusta la soledad y la tranquilidad. Es importante para que nuestra relación prospere, si es que… lo hace algún día.

—Irvine, ¿cómo está tu amiga del Jardín?

—¿Quieres decir Sara?

Asintió.

—La había olvidado por momentos. Podemos visitarla si quieres.

—No, no es por eso… creo que le debes una explicación… estará preocupada por ti. No tienes que estar conmigo todo el tiempo.

Lo miré, incrédulo, pero luego entendí. Squall necesitaba estar solo para pensar, del mismo modo que me gusta estarlo a mí. Por tanto, le obedecí y fui a verla. Quedamos por la tarde y pasamos un buen rato, aunque mi mente divagaba todo el rato hacia Squall. Cuando nos despedimos, di una vuelta yo solo por Deling, deseando que Squall me necesitara ya. Cogí el autobús hacia el hotel, era ya muy tarde. No me había dado cuenta. Esperé que a Squall no le molestase mi presencia a tan altas horas. Eran las 12 de la noche.

Llamé a la puerta insistentemente, porque no tenía llave de la habitación, pero nadie respondió. Mierda, ¿y si Squall me ha abandonado aquí? Entonces, la puerta se abrió, el fondo carecía de luz. Entré a oscuras y a tientas, intentando recordar dónde estaba cada cosa para no tropezar, cuando una fría voz me asaltó.

—Llegas tarde.

—Lo siento, tío. No sabía que estabas dormido.

Joder, seguro que se molestó por haberlo despertado. No quería llegar tarde, pensaba que él necesitaba soledad.

—Hora de levantarse, Kinneas.

Oh, ¿cuántas veces oiré ese dulce despertar? Pestañeé, viendo a Squall de nuevo a los pies de mi cama, cubiertas sus partes íntimas en una toalla, con su pelo mojado. Lo miré con deseo.

—Sigo soñando otra vez…

Eran las once, ¿cómo es que me había dejado dormir tanto?

—Viniste tarde anoche —fue su demanda.

Me froté la nuca, consciente de mi culpabilidad.

—Perdona. No quería estar hasta tan tarde. Fuimos a cenar y ella se volvió al Jardín a las diez.

—¿Estuviste dos horas por ahí?

Asentí.

—Pensaba que… querías estar solo. Así que hice tiempo, paseé por la ciudad. Creí que mi presencia te molestaba.

—Al menos podrías haber llamado. Te di un móvil.

—Es cierto, pero como ya he dicho, no quería molestarte. También tú pudiste llamarme, Squall.

—¿Qué? ¿Y estropearte una noche con una chica?

Cerré los puños, conteniéndome.

—No he hecho nada con Sara, ni siquiera he tenido sexo con ella, todo eso corresponde al pasado. Ya te dije lo que siento, ya te dije que yo…

—Está bien, perdona, no tienes que darme explicaciones.

Squall suavizó su expresión, sin dejarme acabar la frase. Es evidente que no quería oírlo, no quería escucharlo por segunda vez. Se acercó a mí y me acarició el pelo. Squall se encargó de borrar mi expresión triste con un beso. Olía a jabón y a grosellas, y no pude precisar a qué más, sólo que su olor y su mera presencia me extasiaban. Cuando empezó a acariciarme el pecho, lo atraje más hacia mí. Lo sujeté por la cintura, ambos sentados sobre la cama, hambrientos por algo más. Me mordió ligeramente y succionó mi lengua con gusto. Yo… derrotado. Podría hacer lo que quisiera conmigo, podría jugar con mi corazón y arrojarlo fuera y yo no opondría resistencia. Rompí el beso para poder respirar cuando noté la incomodidad del comandante.

—¿Lo hice mal? —pareció herido.

—Lo hiciste estupendamente. Tan bien que… mierda. No tienes que complacerme sólo porque yo lo hice. No debes… tenerme lástima.

—No lo he hecho por lástima —dijo, muy rápido—. No te tengo pena. Nunca he besado a alguien que sepa tan bien como tú. Quizá no me creas, pero ahora… te deseo.

Apenas me contuve y lo abracé. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Me deseaba, dijo. Quería sentirme. Tomé su mano y lo tumbé en la cama. Volví a besarlo, acariciando su pelo, mientras mi mano izquierda viajó hacia su cintura. Chupé sus pezones y me embriagué con los jadeos que mis placeres le proporcionaban. Deslicé un dedo por debajo de la toalla y la arranqué luego de súbito.

—Afortunadamente aún no estabas vestido…

Su cuerpo, no obstante, a pesar de todo el calor que debía sentir, estaba frío; no gemía como una chica a pesar de que lo estaba pasando bien. Pero tampoco puedo decir que se quedase ahí tumbado, esperando otra caricia. Él también cooperó. Y a pesar de su inexistente experiencia, oh Dios, qué bien lo hacía. Era un placer cuando nuestros pechos se frotaban, cuando nuestros corazones latían a la vez, besé todo su cuerpo y luego me hizo correrme de placer con sus manos, acariciándome las partes bajas.

No hicimos nada más, sólo toqueteos y besos múltiples. Pero para mí, fue suficiente.

Tras aquellos momentos de pasión en los que Squall apenas habló pero sí disfrutó con los placeres, volvió a ser el frío bastardo para el resto del mundo. Me pregunto que, si sólo quiere sexo conmigo, significa que está usándome, pero no me importa. Lo he deseado durante mucho tiempo. No me importa, no me afecta. Mucho tiempo viendo a Squall como un amigo, como un compañero, ahora se me da la oportunidad de tenerlo como amante. Por supuesto que sacaré ventaja de esta situación.

—¿Dónde vamos, Squall?

—Vamos a coger tickets para el tren de mañana.

Él quería volver a Balamb. Por lo tanto, este sería mi último día con él. Por supuesto, jodido ligón, ¿qué te pensabas? ¿Qué ibas a vivir de luna de miel para siempre en el Hotel Galbadia?

—¿Irvine?

No lo estaba escuchando, seguía con mis paranoias.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, hombre —dije, retirándole importancia.

La estación estaba llena de gente. Me gustaría seguir en el Hotel Galbadia con Squall en mis brazos. Sin misiones ni gente para molestarnos.

—Ten, tu ticket para Balamb.

Lo miré, mi ticket de fin de fiestas. El tren saldría a las 15,15. Unas horas para que mis sueños se hagan pedazos.

—¿Cuánto es?

Squall me miró como si fuera idiota.

—¿Has olvidado el precio de un ticket de aquí a Balamb? Estás peor de lo que yo creía.

—Lo olvido todo cuando estoy contigo —le guiñé un ojo.

Se acercó mucho a mí para decir:

—No trates de flirtear conmigo. Aún soy tu comandante, no lo olvides.

Supongo que nunca cambiaré. Cuando me dijo aquello, una parte en mí se despertó, y, como me gusta el riesgo…

—Te diré lo que haré con mi comandante —le susurré al oído—. Lo estamparé contra su escritorio, lo desnudaré y le haré el amor. Y lo haré tan bien que nunca olvidará ese polvo en su vida.

Squall abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, se sonrojó, y al rato dijo:

—Sabes que estarías violando el código 125B de los SeeD´s.

—Merece la pena, correré el riesgo.

Es cierto, una vez decidido y hecho, ya nada importa. Las consecuencias pueden ser catastróficas, pero, me habré quedado a gusto.

—Squall, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —dije, mientras caminábamos hacia el hotel para recoger las cosas.

—Dime.

- ¿Te importa que Rinoa y Seifer estén juntos?

Arqueó una ceja.

—No. ¿Quieres tener algo con ella?

Reí. No, no creo que pidiera salir a Rinoa, debía estar muy desesperado.

—Le pedí una vez una cita y se echó a reír, me señaló y me dijo "lo siento, no eres mi tipo"

—Eres afortunado —replicó.

—¿Afortunado? —repetí, molesto—. Ninguna chica me ha dicho que no. Soy simpático, sociable y muy guapo.

—Eres fácil y a las tías como ella no le gustan los ligones.

Reí.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Claro, señor Orgulloso.

Lo miré y reí con fuerza. Squall tiene un curioso sentido del humor.

La noche caía. La luna era llena, iluminaba todo Deling, hacía que la atmósfera fuera misteriosa y relajante… sensual. Frente a la ventana, contemplaba la luna, pensativo y lleno de esperanzas. Si no hubiera sido alcanzado por esa bala, nada de esto habría pasado. Debía darle las gracias al tío que dio en el blanco.

Me giré para acostarme casi me muero del susto al ver lo que vi. Tuve que llevarme la mano al corazón, y respirar hondo para no desmayarme. Allí, frente a mí, estaba Squall, con su pelo cayendo sobre sus ojos, desnudo y… excitado.

—Oh, Dios…

Di grandes zancadas y, sin preguntar, lo besé hasta dejarlo sin respiración. Cuando nos separamos, quise llevarlo a la cama, pero una mirada traviesa se cruzó con la mía.

—No iré a ninguna parte.

Pestañeé.

—Túmbate en el suelo.

Sonreí con un brillo especial, aceptando su juego. Me tumbé con cuidado sobre la gruesa alfombra de la habitación mientras Squall me miraba. Se arrodilló y dijo:

—Me gustaría cumplir una de mis fantasías, si no te importa.

Sonreí. Hasta Squall era educado en momentos como éste. Recordé su fantasía: yo debía ser sumiso. Y como soy tan buen actor, puedo interpretar ambos papeles. Si eso le hacía feliz, por supuesto que le daría el gusto.

—El placer será mío —sonreí, y le guiñé un ojo.

Primero puso ambas manos a uno y otro lado de mi cabeza, de modo que nos mirábamos uno sobre otro, él a cuatro patas cubriendo mi cuerpo. Mientras se acercaba, lentamente y me besaba con pasión, se deshizo de la goma del pelo, dejándomelo repartido en el suelo, mientras con sus manos repasaba el contorno de mi pecho con suavidad. Se retiraba y volvía a besarme, de diferente modo cada vez. Mientras mi corazón latía con fuerza, en mi mente aparecían las palabras "¿Quién es el experto? ¿Quién enseñará a quién?". Porque si Squall sólo quería experimentar conmigo, Dios, ¿cómo lo haría con la persona amada? Sus caricias me estaban dejando inconsciente. El roce de la ropa interior dolía tanto… suerte que él se dio cuenta, y me despojó con suavidad de toda molestia, para frotarse sobre mí. Su piel tan cálida, tan suave… Antes de eso, me miró con aquellos ojos grises, profundos de deseo, y esa visión me excitó más que cualquier otra cosa que me había hecho. Después quiso probar haciéndome un oral. Mis jadeos y gemidos eran tan altos que temí que alguien del hotel nos llamara la atención. Nada de eso pasó. Mientras Squall chupaba con generosidad –no podía creer que fuese su primera vez-, sus dedos, impregnados de una sustancia transparente y fría, se introdujeron en mí, poco a poco.

—¿Te duele?

Pero yo no podía decir nada. En aquel momento cerré los ojos, recé para que no parase, bajé la cadera para hacerle entender que nada de eso dolía. Sus dedos se enterraron aún más en mí. Cuando dejé de notar la lengua de mi comandante sobre la parte más excitada de mi cuerpo, agarré sus muñecas, consciente de que iba a entrar, y yo quería darle permiso. Me volvió a besar, y su pelo rozaba mi cara.

—Aaah, Squall… date prisa… —supliqué.

En aquella posición, sobre mí, sus manos a la altura de mis costillas, intentó introducirse con tal lentitud que creí morir.

—No —dije, en mi vano intento de sentirlo más, me empalé totalmente, dejando escapar un gemido de locura.

Fueron unos segundos. Nos miramos, miedosos de incomodarnos el uno al otro.

—¿No duele? —dijo, preocupado.

—Muévete.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó otra vez, dudoso.

Recordé que debía ser sumiso. Tenía que suplicar.

—Por favor, Squall, viólame. Quiero ser tuyo.

Comenzó despacio, elevándome la cadera para penetrarme aún más. Squall no gemía, pero sí jadeaba. Sin embargo, no decía mi nombre, cuando, en mi caso, no paraba de repetirlo. Con mis rodillas elevadas, el roce en la herida era inevitable. Lo ignoré. Sus embestidas fueron haciéndose cada vez más intensas, pero él aún no había terminado conmigo: siguió acariciándome el pecho, hasta llegar a mi pene. Explotaría en cualquier momento.

—Squall…

Su mano derecha lo agarró con firmeza. Era increíble, sólo un chico experimentado podía hacer ambas cosas a la vez, sólo podía asombrarme de su increíble dote para el sexo. Incluso, supe cuándo llegaría al final porque enlazó mis manos con las suyas, a la vez que hundió su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello. Me apresuré para alcanzarlo, gritando su nombre como un poseso. No tuve que hacer mucho esfuerzo después de haberme contenido tanto tiempo. Quise quedarme así para siempre. La emoción dentro de mí y el haber aguantado tanto, hicieron que las lágrimas se deslizasen por mi cara.

Squall, al verme, preguntó:

—¿Te hice daño?

Siempre preocupado por lastimar. ¿Cómo podía decirle… que esto no había sido para mí una sesión de sexo? ¿Qué lo había amado realmente?

—No, no, fue estupendo —dije, limpiándome la cara.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lloras?

No podía decirle. No. Porque se iría y elegiría a otro amante si le decía que lo quería con toda el alma. Recordé mi herida. Squall se apartó de mí, me ayudó a levantarme.

—Es por la emoción —dije, avergonzado.

—¿Emoción?

—Sí —le acaricié el rostro—. Lo has hecho tan bien que no he podido evitarlo. Además, es mucho tiempo sin sexo. Me gustaría repetirlo.

—Ya veremos —dijo, y se fue a la ducha.

Froté mi espalda, dolorida. Miré a la luna, el único testigo del momento de amor entre Irvine Kinneas… y Squall Leonhart.

CONTINUARÁ


	8. Los diferentes paisajes

Atención: Todos los personajes y lugares mencionados en esta historia son propiedad de Square-Enix. Y quien diga lo contrario, miente.

Aviso: Este es un fanfic yaoi –relaciones chico-chico para mayores de 18 años y para aquellos lo suficientemente maduros como para leer esto y no avergonzarse.

Email: fanfiker_

**OBJETIVO: MI COMANDANTE**

**_FanFikerFanFinal_**

EPISODIO 8: LOS DIFERENTES PAISAJES

Al día siguiente, me extrañó despertarme por mí mismo, sin oír una voz apremiándome levantarme. Bostezando, noté un peso en mi brazo izquierdo. Mechones del color del chocolate. Bajé la mirada aún más para encontrarme con el cuerpo cálido de Squall descansando junto al mío. ¿Squall en mi cama? ¿Cuándo se había metido? Ayer, después de nuestra intensa sesión de sexo, volvió a su frialdad habitual y se escondió en su cama. ¿Había saltado a la mía durante la noche? Qué pena no haber estado despierto…

—Hora de levantarse, Leonhart. Ya no estoy soñando.

Squall abrió sus rizadas pestañas con sorpresa y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

—Buenos días, princesa.

Squall me miró con desprecio y alzó un mechón de mi cabello.

—Tú eres la única princesa aquí.

Le guiñé un ojo y lo besé en la frente.

—No es cierto, tu belleza es aún mayor que la mía.

Besé su nariz, su pelo, su cara… contemplé sus perfectos rasgos. Era mío. Aunque fuera… por poco tiempo.

—Estoy hambriento —dijo, incorporándose, llevándose la mano al estómago.

Esbocé las duras líneas de su pecho con pura lujuria.

—Yo también…

—Ahora no, Kinneas. Y, por favor, no le digas nada a nadie sobre lo que ocurrió anoche cuando lleguemos al Jardín. Ni a Selphie. Tengo una reputación.

Puse mis brazos tras la nuca, y, estirándome, indiqué:

—No necesito proclamar al mundo entero que el guapo comandante tuvo sexo conmigo.

—Exacto. Y deja de llamarme cosas cursis. Es desagradable, no soy una chica.

Alargué el brazo y acaricié su torso.

—Tendrás que demostrármelo de nuevo, creo… que aún no estoy seguro.

Squall se levantó, ignorándome completamente. Lo miré cambiarse. Soy un mentiroso, sí que necesito decirle a todo el mundo que me besaste, que me hiciste el amor, aunque tú no lo sintieras como tal, que me derretí en tus brazos como una adolescente plena de hormonas y que lo que más me ha hecho feliz ha sido levantarme y verte junto a mí en la cama. Pero, demonios, si esa es la única condición que pones, la aceptaré por mi bien.

Cuando llegó el momento de decirle adiós a Deling, tuve un nudo en la garganta. Esa ciudad siempre conservaría los mejores momentos de mi vida.

El Jardín de Balamb, elevándose ante nosotros, nos trajo a la realidad. Había mucha gente esperándonos, la mayoría amigas mías. Sin embargo, sólo una de ellas corrió a abrazarme. Casi me hizo caer.

—¡Irvine!

Abracé a mi mejor amiga mientras Squall traspasaba el portón hacia la entrada. Zell y Rinoa fueron los siguientes, mientras el resto hicieron un círculo, dándome la bienvenida. Me entregaron un ramo de flores rojas, muy hermoso. A pesar de sentirme tan querido en el Jardín, algo dentro de mí se estaba rompiendo.

—Oh, Irvy, es genial que hayas vuelto…

Selphie aún seguía colgada en mi brazo. Yo ya no llevaba la muleta, la dejé en la última revisión en el hospital. La horda de gente y yo entramos de nuevo al Jardín, mientras Selphie babeaba diciendo que estaba muy guapo y que me había echado de menos.

—Deberías decirle esas cosas a Zell, y no a mí.

—Oh, se fue a la cafetería a por perritos en cuanto sonó el timbre del descanso.

Como siempre, reímos.

—Hablaré luego con él. Quiero saber ya cuáles son sus preferencias.

—Oooh, Irvine, quiero comer contigo, ¿puedo, puedo? Por favor, di que sí. Sé que tendrás ganas de descansar y de mandarme a la mierda un rato, pero te he echado mucho de menos.

Sonreí y despedí a las otras chicas con un beso de agradecimiento.

—Yo también te extrañé —le susurré a Selphie en el oído.

A pesar de que nunca fuimos una pareja oficial, el resto de alumnos SeeD´s sabían que entre ella y yo siempre conservaríamos un vínculo que nos hacía compatibles en todos los sentidos.

—Mentiroso —dijo ella, dándome un puñetazo—. Sé que has sido feliz allí. Ve a cambiarte, voy a buscar a Zell, te espero.

Mi cuarto no había cambiado. Al fin en casa. Tantas emociones en tantos días. Una misión en la que estuve a punto de perder la vida, y en la que gané a mi comandante. Supe desde el principio qué iba a hacer cuando llegara al Jardín, contemplar las fotos de Squall. Porque ahora, sabiéndolo mío, quería comprobar si su cara había cambiado. Si algún gesto que mostró en aquellos momentos tan íntimos se adivinaba en su cara al verlo. Suspiré pesadamente.

—Te estás volviendo un romántico enfermizo…

Comí con Selphie y Zell. También se nos unieron Seifer y Rinoa. Aquella semana sólo pude ver a Squall dos veces: una, en una clase de refuerzo de magias; la otra, hablando con Shu en la tercera planta. Deseaba tenerlo abrazado, ansiaba poder tocarlo, poder enredar mis manos en su pelo… No puedo estar sin sexo por mucho tiempo, y si se demora, violaré el código SeeD que dice que no debes agredir a un superior. ¿Un beso se consideraría agresión? Justo cuando iba a aliviarme, tras una semana de espera, se encendió el piloto de mi cuarto que anunciaba visita. Me levanté de la cama como un resorte, rezando por que fuera Squall. Puse la sonrisa más encantadora del mundo antes de abrir la puerta.

—Yo, Irvy. Necesito la guía de los G.F.'s, creo que presté la mía a algún compañero.

Una sonrisa que se evaporó al instante. Sin preguntar, Zell fue hacia la estantería para buscar el dichoso libro.

—Zell, deja de subirte en mi cama.

—Hey, tío, no dejas de quejarte últimamente. Me estás recordando a cierto tipo frío como un iceberg…

Eso me hizo enfadar, porque yo estaba esperando a ese iceberg para meterlo en mis calzoncillos y que hiciera algo con mi parte baja.

—¡No lo llames así!

Se giró, alertado.

—Lo admiras más que yo. ¿Te gusta más que tus admiradoras?

—Deja de decir estupideces —me rasqué la entrepierna. Si Zell no se iba ya, lo echaría.

—Menos mal, porque no tendrías ninguna posibilidad.

Mi mano se cerró en torno a la silla, y podría haberla roto si en lugar de decir lo que quería decir, me hubiera callado.

—Zell, ¿quieres coger ya el puto libro y marcharte?

—Oh, perdona, no sabía que estuvieras ocupado –dijo una voz tras nosotros.

Me volví para encontrarme con ojos fríos y grises mirándome con extrañeza.

—Oh, no estoy ocupado, Zell ya se iba.

Empujé al rubito fuera de mi cuarto, ante la estupefacción de Squall.

—Eh, no estás siendo agradable… hasta luego, Squall.

Fue cerrarse la puerta, y nos miramos con intensidad. Squall estaba ahí, de pie, esperando algo. Es tan sexy que no puedo soportarlo. Lo agarré por el brazo y lo estampé contra la pared. Lo besé con rabia contenida y apreté su cabeza contra mi pecho.

—Te he echado de menos —suspiré.

Rompió el abrazo para mirarme a los ojos.

—No viniste a verme.

Pestañeé, incrédulo.

—Pero… yo pensé… creí que tú no querías… aquí…

—Te dije que no le contaras nada a nadie, pero eres siempre bienvenido a mi oficina —me sonrió, con sorna.

—Oh —dije, descargando un puñetazo contra la pared—. No me digas que he estado conteniéndome todos estos días cuando tú me estabas esperando allí arriba. No me digas eso, por favor.

—Está bien —dijo, zafándose de mí—. No quería verte, estaba algo cansado de ti, por eso en mis momentos calientes visitaba el Centro de Entrenamiento.

Oh, idiota, qué idiota has sido, Kinneas. Muriéndote por besarlo y él te estaba esperando. Más puñetazos. Noté que Squall me abrazaba por detrás.

—No te lastimes más. No te preocupes, tengo libres las dos horas siguientes.

Lo miré, malévolo.

—¿Con qué sable, Squall?

Fue un susurro, pero lo oí.

—Con el tuyo.

Mi sonrisa no pudo ser más amplia. Lo atraje hacia mí y lo besé una y otra vez, una y otra vez, sin darle tiempo a respirar.

—Desnúdame —pidió.

—Tengo una idea mejor…

Momentos después tenía a mi querido comandante atado a mi cama, mirándome inquisitivamente.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Incómodo? Si hay algo que Kinneas tiene, es imaginación. Pero si te resulta raro, te haré sentir mejor.

—Más te vale… —farfulló, aunque yo sabía que estaba muriéndose de deseo.

De modo que empecé por los preliminares: besos, caricias, nada que cualquier novato no sepa hacer. ¡Un momento! Yo no soy novato… uh, es que después de la última vez Squall me dejó el listón muy alto. Tendré que esforzarme… Cuando juegas a los preliminares, estás calentando a la otra persona para lo que venga después. Pero yo me pasé tanto rato haciéndolo, que lo torturé.

—Desátame —dijo Squall, con su voz ronca—. Ahora.

Traté de levantarme para anular todo contacto, pero el muy capullo me atrapó con sus piernas.

—Ahora… es una orden…

—Ok, Ok, ya voy…

Lo desaté despacio. Una vez libre, le faltó tiempo para agarrar mis caderas de forma posesiva. Gruñí. Nos frotamos durante un rato hasta que Squall, por iniciativa propia, sacó su frasquito de lubricante y comenzó a extenderlo arriba y abajo de su santo miembro. Uh, era una delicia verlo así. No podía dejar de mirarlo. Un Dios, con cara de deseo, sin apartar los ojos de mí.

Si la primera vez había sido cuidadoso, la segunda fue salvaje. Sus embestidas hizo que no durase apenas tres minutos en terminar. Ambos caímos extenuados físicamente, quedándonos dormidos. Squall pasó más de dos horas ahí, de hecho, llegó la hora del toque de queda, por tanto, decidió pasar la noche conmigo. Yo estaba más que agradecido por su decisión.

El verano llegó a su fin, y con él, los encuentros entre Squall y yo aumentaron. Todo era alto secreto: nos reuníamos en su cuarto o en el mío y después él se ponía esa máscara de frialdad para el resto del mundo. Cuando volví a salir de misión, Squall se aseguró de ir conmigo. Mientras Seifer y Rinoa hacían sus escapadas cada vez que podían, Selphie y Zell pasaban las horas en compañía el uno del otro. La verdad es que viéndolos, así, me di cuenta de que ambos eran muy inocentes. Y los dos esperarían un tiempo hasta dar el siguiente paso. A veces lo echaba de menos. Viendo juntos a Selphie y a Zell después de clase, o en el patio, o ayudándose mutuamente a organizar un festival, me di cuenta de que yo no compartía nada de eso con Squall. Sólo era sexo. Es cierto que al principio quería cualquier cosa que me ofreciese, incluso aunque tuviera que irme del Jardín para nuestros encuentros. Pero luego me sentía vacío. Los veía tomarse de la mano, y deseaba hacer lo mismo con mi comandante; besarse en público, algo que jamás podría ocurrir siendo Squall. Un día pensé en contarle todo lo que ocurría en mi mente, pero aquella vez tuvimos una sesión salvaje en su oficina que me dejó más que satisfecho. Cambiábamos roles, nos compenetrábamos perfectamente en el sexo. Si había algo que a él le daba asco, yo le respetaba, y al contrario. Ninguna de mis amantes me hizo sentir tan completo. A pesar de que no les prometí nada… y entonces comencé a entender lo que habían pasado mis conquistas, lo que yo había hecho a millones de chicas: comprendí cómo se sentía cuando la otra persona no está enamorada de ti.

CONTINUARÁ


	9. Medición de luz

Atención: Todos los personajes y lugares mencionados en esta historia son propiedad de Square-Enix.

Aviso: Este es un fanfic yaoi para mayores de 18 años.

Email: fanfiker_

**OBJETIVO: MI COMANDANTE**

**_FanFikerFanFinal_**

EPISODIO 9: MEDICIÓN DE LUZ

Intenté convencer a Squall de hacerle fotos para añadirlas a mi álbum, pero unas más personalizadas. Je, je. Su respuesta fue rotunda y absolutamente no.

—Las enseñarás por ahí y quien las verá será Selphie.

Por mucho que intenté convencerle de que las mantendría en secreto, no quiso ceder. Discutimos. O, mejor dicho, Squall se molestó y yo me tuve que conformar con su respuesta.

—Si no te valgo, búscate otro amante fetichista que acceda a tus peticiones.

Eso me cabreó sobremanera. Además, el muy capullo sabe que no haré tal cosa, porque le he confesado tantas veces que es el perfecto amante, y, aunque no se lo crea, sabe que yo sí disfruto estando con él. Y que, de momento, no iré a buscar a nadie más. Tampoco creo que le importase mucho si lo hiciera. Selphie notó mi cambio de humor y estuvo acompañándome todo el día. Comió conmigo, y le conté acerca del supuesto problema que tenía un amigo y pretendía ayudarle (basado en mí, por supuesto).

—¿Cuál era la pregunta? —me dijo, bostezando.

—Selphie, deja ya de pensar en tu adorado luchador de artes marciales o le pegaré un puñetazo.

Me golpeó en el brazo.

—¡Hey, malvado! Que tú estés enfadado no te da permiso para pegarle a Zell. ¿Qué tiene que ver en todo esto?

Bajé la cabeza, avergonzado. Al rato, ella dijo:

—No tendrías ninguna posibilidad en el cuerpo a cuerpo con Zell. Es muy fuerte.

—No, gracias, el cuerpo a cuerpo con él lo dejo para ti —bromeé, y reímos.

Sólo faltaba una hora para el toque de queda. Debía aprovechar y contarle mis problemas sin que se enterase de nada. Así que le conté que era para un amigo.

—Está bien, escucho. Dime.

Suspiré.

—Imagina que tú y Zell compartís sólo sexo. Pero tú estás enamorada de él y quieres algo más.

—¿Compartirlo con más tías?

—¡Pero qué depravada!

Me guiñó un ojo y sacó la lengua.

—Sólo bromeaba, Irvy —afirmó, acariciándome la mejilla—. Entonces, he de decir qué haría yo en esa situación.

Elevé las manos al cielo en señal de agradecimiento.

—Lo mandaría a la mierda —dijo, con determinación.

—¡Pero eso no es lo que necesito oír! —dije, demasiado deprisa.

—Venga, tío. Está con alguien que sólo le da sexo. Si no hay regalos, ni flores, ni palabras bonitas… entonces no merece la pena.

Me golpeé la frente, en señal de desesperación.

—¡Ey, los regalos son importantes! —se defendió.

—¿No eres un poco materialista?

—Ahora ya, en serio, si sólo lo ha buscado para el sexo, eso es egoísta. A menos que la otra persona haya quedado con él en que sólo su relación se base en eso.

Sí, Selph, ahí le has dado, ése es el problema.

—Independientemente de que eso hubiera ocurrido, si se ha enamorado de la otra persona después, ¿qué ocurre?

—Mira, primero debes asegurarte de los sentimientos de la otra persona. Si Zell no me amase y estuviera conmigo sólo por sexo, lo siento, pero no me valdría. Necesito a alguien que me quiera, porque yo busco lo mismo.

—Sí, entiendo —dije, pensativo—. Espero que eso le valga.

Ella me sonrió con calidez, diciendo:

—En el amor debes asumir riesgos. Tuve que declararme a Zell sin saber si sería correspondida. Además, él no colaboró para nada…

Me reí al recordarlo.

—Es cierto, se marchó echando pestes.

—Pensaba que le tomaba el pelo… no le culpo…

Demonios. Selphie está en lo cierto, pero a veces me da miedo preguntarle. Soy un jodido cobarde, no me atreveré a decirle eso porque no quiero oír su respuesta, prefiero ser un Irvine cachondo con el comandante entre mis piernas y no saber lo que pasa por su cabeza. No es cierto, pero… ¿por qué tiene que ser todo tan difícil? Es Squall, tío, ¿acaso pensabas que sería un camino de rosas?

—No, no.

—¿Ya hablas solo? Pensaba que estabas mal, pero ahora me convenzo del todo.

Alcé la cabeza para encontrarme con unos ojos verdes burlones.

—Seifer…

—Pareces muy perdido en tus pensamientos. ¿Algo pasa con tu conquista?

—Algo así —sonreí, derrotado—. A ti, sin embargo, parece irte todo perfectamente.

—Claro. Soy guapo, inteligente, bien dotado y fuerte. No hay razón para que ella me deje por otro.

—¡Ey! Yo también tengo esas cualidades… mi problema es, mi problema es…

—Que es Squall.

Alcé la vista, alucinado.

—¿Lo sabes?

Alzó la barbilla en señal de soberbia.

—Acabo de decirte que soy inteligente.

—Ooooh, joder, joder.

—Eso dije yo cuando lo descubrí. ¡Joder! El ligón Kinneas se muere por el comandante de hielo.

Se echó a reír con ganas.

—Ya está bien, Seifer —dije, muy serio. No me hizo gracia.

—¿Y cuál es tu problema? ¿El tamaño de su pene? ¿Su interminable monólogo interior? ¿La fidelidad a su trabajo?

—¿Qué dices?

—Son problemas que yo tendría si estuviese con él.

Sonaba lógico. Pero ni de coña iba a contárselo.

—¡Por nada del mundo voy a decírtelo! Bastante humillante es… saber que lo sabes.

—Qué paradoja…

Me estaba cansando.

—Si vas a seguir burlándote, me marcho.

Eché a andar, pero paré en cuanto escuché sus palabras.

—Conozco muy bien a Squall, desde que éramos críos. Si lo que quieres es tener sexo con él, olvídalo. No se acuesta con cualquiera.

Punto erróneo, Seifer. Quizá no lo conozcas tan bien como dices.

Algo debió ver en mi cara, porque se acercó con su sonrisa de soberbia.

—Y si ya se ha acostado contigo, entonces, no tienes ningún problema.

Otra vez mi jodida reputación. Estoy harto.

—Escucha. Puede que conozcas muy bien a Squall y seas tan inteligente para darme consejos sobre él, pero dudo mucho que conozcas lo que ocurre dentro de mí, porque si esa es tu idea…

—Oh, ya veo. Entonces sí estás colado… en tu mirada, aparte de lujuria, ¿existe el amor?

—Eres un capullo. ¿Qué mierda creéis que soy? ¿Pensáis que no tengo sentimientos?

—A meterse una tarde a la habitación de una tía y salir por la mañana del cuarto de otra no lo llamo precisamente amor.

—¿Todos creéis que por hablar con una tía me la tengo que tirar? Oh, siento decepcionaros.

Seifer se encaró conmigo.

—Me da igual lo que hagas o no, no me interesa. ¿Has escuchado los sentimientos de Squall? Quizá el problema lo tenga él, siendo perseguido por un enfermo del sexo.

Me crucé de brazos, preparado para lanzar veneno.

—Oh, así que defendiéndolo… no es tu estilo…

—Bueno, algunos cambiamos… mírate a ti, por ejemplo —rió Seifer—. El ligón más famoso de Galbadia perdiendo el culo por el comandante.

Me crucé de brazos. Tiene toda la razón.

—No pretendo ser aguafiestas, pero has escogido al más complicado.

—Nada que no se pueda comparar a lo tuyo —recordé, refiriéndome a Rinoa. No lo tendría muy fácil, dado los complicados caracteres de ambos.

—Nos gusta el riesgo, ¿eh?

Reímos. Seifer se apoyó en la pared, junto a mí. De repente sentí como si él pudiera entenderme. La noche caía en Balamb, los tristes días del otoño reemplazarán los extensos y alegres días del verano. Aquellos días en los que fui tan feliz. Suspiré y pregunté:

—Tú sabes lo de Squall. Ahora lo sé yo. Pero, ¿alguien más lo sabe?

—Si tú no has abierto tu bocaza, no.

—No sé por qué te lo dijo a ti primero —ignoré su comentario.

—Cuestión de preferencias.

Sí, claro. Pero quien lo ama soy yo. Con quien se mete conmigo en la cama, soy yo. Squall me dijo que prefería que yo fuese su profesor de sexo.

—Interesante, Kinneas. Esa expresión en tu cara me dice que has conseguido más que yo.

Lo miré, sin entender.

—¿Más que tú?

—¿Has besado sus dulces labios?

Algo en mí estalló, y, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar de otro modo, estampé a Seifer contra el muro.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Oh, eso no te lo ha contado…

—¿Te besó? —mi corazón latía salvaje. No podía creer que Squall hubiera hecho algo así con Seifer. Mejor dicho, sí que lo creía, pero no me daba la gana recrear esa imagen en mi mente.

—No exactamente. Lo hice yo.

—¿Tú? ¿Y por qué? ¿Tú sientes algo por Squall?

—No, fue por molestarlo. Su cara entonces no tuvo precio.

No sabía cómo mirarle. No sabía si pegarle un puñetazo o darle un abrazo por lo que me estaba contando. Puso las manos en alto en señal de rendición, sonriendo.

—No pongas esa cara, Kinneas, nadie va a quitarte a tu león… a menos que tú les dejes, pero te veo muy protector.

Seifer echó a andar.

—Espera. Te lo contaré.

—No voy a suplicar, cowboy, pero ya que insistes… ahórrate los detalles más significativos.

—Digamos que estoy con él pero no parece una relación seria.

Seifer se golpeó la sien en señal de malentendido.

—¿Squall envuelto en una relación no seria?

—Eso dije.

Sus risas llenaron el lugar. Varios estudiantes nos miraron extrañados, pero siguieron su camino.

—Eso no cuadra, Kinneas.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero tampoco cuadra que yo esté enamorado de él, ¿no? Las cosas cambian, dijiste.

Hizo una mueca de incredulidad.

—Si realmente es así, Squall esconde más de lo que quiere contar. ¿Y cuál es tu preocupación entonces?

Apoyé el peso en un solo pie, y sin mirarlo, confesé.

—Me gustaría realmente salir con él en serio.

—¿Puedo reírme yo ahora? —recibió una mirada asesina por mi parte y entonces fue al tema—. ¿Le has dicho lo que sientes?

—Sí, pero, Squall no lo cree. No cree que yo vaya a actuar diferente a cómo he tratado a mis anteriores novias.

—Y tiene motivos.

—Está bien, no voy a quedarme aquí para ser insultado, si tienes alguna idea, dímelo, si no, me voy.

Me marché a paso rápido. Pensaba que Seifer podría ayudarme, creía…

—Eh, Kinneas.

Me volví para ver un brillo travieso en sus ojos.

—¿Por qué no le das un ultimátum? —dijo, con las manos en los bolsillos de su enorme gabardina.

—¿Eh?

—Dale un argumento y ponle entre la espada y la pared. Que piense. Que sepa que vas en serio.

—Pero lo asustaré.

Alzó la ceja, divertido.

—Cowboy y cobarde. Se parecen.

Era un camino. Podría intentarlo. Debía hacerlo, o estaría toda la vida tirándome a Squall sin pasear con él de la mano. Quemar cartuchos hasta llegar, la solución extrema.

—Inténtalo. En todo hay un riesgo.

—Oh, tío. Lo haré. Si funciona, te juro que te besaré —dije, para animarme.

Contemplé a Seifer, alto y arrogante, con su porte de seguridad impasible.

—Oh, ¿así que fantaseas conmigo, también? —se agachó hacia mí y rozó mi oreja, susurrando—. Debí haberlo supuesto.

—Teniendo a Squall sería una tontería fijarse en ti.

—Sí, sí, de acuerdo. ¿Cuándo lo harás? ¿Y cómo sé que no habrás mentido?

Crucé mis brazos y elevé la vista.

—Eh, no todos somos tramposos, como tú. La prueba la tendrás en que Squall actuará de forma diferente.

—Muy bien —se giró y alzó la mano en señal de despedida—. ¡Chao! Suerte con tu hermosa princesa.

Hice un plan esa noche. Un plan no muy halagüeño, ni para mí, ni para el comandante. Sin embargo, era la única forma de dejar de sentirme vacío. Y de dar un paso adelante y formalizar nuestra relación, un segundo paso, que sólo dependía de Squall.

CONTINUARÁ


	10. Diferentes ángulos para distintas

Atención: Todos los personajes y lugares mencionados en esta historia son propiedad de Square-Enix. Y quien diga lo contrario, miente.

Aviso: Este es un fanfic yaoi –relaciones chico-chico.

Email: fanfiker_

**OBJETIVO: MI COMANDANTE**

**_FanFikerFanFinal_**

EPISODIO 10: DIFERENTES ÁNGULOS PARA DISTINTAS SENSACIONES

Me vestí con unos vaqueros gastados y una camisa estampada, mientras mi mente divagaba. Dos mentes muy distintas y sin embargo, la misma conclusión: asumir el riesgo. Selphie y Seifer me habían dado el mismo consejo, sin saber absolutamente nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Aquella mañana, encontré a ambos en la cafetería.

—¡Irvyyyyy!

—Ey, cowboy, tienes los ojos rojos —sonrió él—. ¿Dolor de cabeza? ¿O es que estás deseando besarme?

Lo ignoré y mastiqué mi croissant. Seifer se inclinó sobre mí y murmuró:

—Si te quiere, no te dejará.

Selphie me miró con una sonrisa malévola. A saber qué estaría pensando.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Anda, cuéntamelo, Irvy. ¿Es bueno Squall en la cama?

Me giré hacia Seifer para echar pestes. ¡Se supone que nadie debía saber de lo mío con Squall!

—Oye, me decepcionas. ¡Soy lo suficientemente aguda como para ver lo que pasa! O si no, ¿de qué ibas tú a preocuparte tanto por un amigo? —dijo ella, refiriéndose a mi charla de ayer.

—Oh, estupendo, Selph. Echa más tierra a mi reputación. Ahora no soy buen amigo.

—Sabemos cómo es Squall, no se enterará —aseguró, y ambos parecían tener una sonrisa de satisfacción, al ser los únicos enterados y quienes debían guardar el secreto.

—¡Mas os vale! —dije, sin más ganas de comer, me retiré a la biblioteca.

¿Por qué acudí a ellos? No confiaba, para nada. Bueno, sí en Selphie, pero no en Seifer. Un tío que te pone el sable pistola en el cuello cuando corren malos tiempos, no da mucha confianza.

Pero me ayudaron realmente y ahora, le contaré todo a Squall. Seré fuerte y no me derrumbaré frente a él.

Las clases me hicieron olvidar todo, así que, cuando Squall se presentó en mi cuarto a las seis de la tarde, lo miré con tanto recelo que temí que se diera cuenta.

—Estoy caliente —anunció, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Sonreí sin poderlo evitar. Es tan sexy cuando sonríe, me derretí en sus brazos. Nos besamos con la misma pasión de siempre, pero, al saber que sería la última vez, disfruté de ese momento más que otras veces. Recorrí todo su cuerpo con mi lengua, saboreando cada rincón de su cuerpo, apreciando los diferentes olores y sabores de mi comandante, completamente entregado a mí. Dejé marcas en su cuello, sabiendo que Squall se enfadaría por ello; arañé su suave y ancha espalda cuando le penetré, y acaricié su pelo una y otra vez cuando ambos caímos exhaustos en mi cama. Sus ojos grises, sin embargo, intuían algo, quizá un motivo de la desbordada pasión demostrada ese día, así que me vi obligado a contárselo.

—Squall. Tengo algo que decirte.

Se incorporó, sin retirar su mirada de la mía, esperó, paciente.

—¿Tú me quieres, Squall?

Sus ojos se desviaron a otro lado, y dejó de estar sobre mí. Se sentó sobre la cama, y extrañé su calor inmediatamente.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? ¿No te basta con lo que he compartido contigo?

—Claro que disfruto mucho contigo —dije, incorporándome a mi vez—. Me encanta todo lo que me haces, cuando subo a las nubes sólo es tu nombre el que pronuncio, Squall, pero, ¿y tú? ¿Qué piensas cuándo llegas al orgasmo? ¿O acaso no dedicas ni un solo pensamiento a quien, según tú, te está ayudando a descubrirte?

Se quedó sin palabras. Helado. Pero, afortunadamente para él, sabe componerse.

—¿Desde cuándo te has preocupado por alguna de tus conquistas? ¿Qué más da en quién piense yo? ¿O acaso eres tan posesivo que quieres también poseer mi alma?

Me levanté de la cama, dolido.

—Empezando porque tú no eres una conquista para mí, Squall. Ya te dije lo que siento, antes de que comenzáramos con nuestras sesiones de sexo.

—Pero quedamos en que sólo sería eso —demandó.

—Es cierto —dije, apretando los nudillos—. Pero no puedo. No contigo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué aceptaste?

—¿Crees que arriesgaría nuestra longeva amistad por algo tan fútil como sexo?

Se levantó, y, poniéndose la ropa, nervioso, concluyó.

—Para serte sincero, sí.

Me colapsé en la cama, derrotado. Si él pensaba así sobre mí, como el resto del mundo, en la persona que se mete en tu cama hasta conquistarte y luego te usa como una basura, sinceramente, la relación no llegaría más allá. Volvíamos al principio. A no confiar.

—Aaah, en fin. Debo aceptar que la única persona de la que me he enamorado, mi amante y mi mejor amigo, una esperanza que me ha mantenido vivo, sólo me ha utilizado.

—¿Y accediste a acostarte conmigo a pesar de tus sentimientos? ¿No es eso algo egoísta? Quiero a Squall, pero como no conseguiré nada de él nunca, mejor si me lo tiro. Así, al menos, tendré otro más en mi larga colección de amantes. Y después de cuatro meses, te das cuenta de que ya no quieres sexo conmigo porque no puedo darte más. ¿No crees que te mereces lo que te está ocurriendo? ¿Alguna vez pensaste en lo que sentían las chicas que te amaban cuando se acostaban contigo?

Sonreí, levemente. ¿Eso era una venganza? ¿Una venganza planeada por él?

Ya vestidos, nos miramos con determinación. Squall habló de nuevo.

—Entonces, quieres dejarme porque yo no puedo decirte que te quiero.

—No. Te dejo porque no confías en mí. Porque, a pesar de lo compartido, tú piensas como todo el mundo: que soy un insensible sin emociones. Que puedo acostarme con mi comandante para el regocijo de mi ego —dije, tratando de tragarme las lágrimas—. A pesar de que te confié mi más alto secreto. Estoy muy bien contigo, Squall, disfruto mucho lo que me haces, pero, lo siento, necesito estar a tu lado como Rinoa lo estuvo contigo. Llámame egoísta, pero es así. Al menos, yo he dicho lo que siento. Si te asusta o incomoda tener a una persona que te ama, dejémoslo.

No quise mirarlo. Me hundí en la cama con fuerza suficiente para no llorar, para no humillarme. Segundos después, Squall abandonaba mi cuarto, y yo, al no ver rastro de él en el cuarto, y sintiendo aún su cálido aliento en mi cuello, me quedé tirado, decidido a no volver a salir por la puerta ese día. Y ahí, entre sábanas deshechas y olor a sexo, dejé de ser Kinneas el ligón. Pasé a convertirme en un hombre con el corazón destrozado.

CONTINUARÁ


	11. El revelado

Atención: Todos los personajes y lugares mencionados en esta historia son propiedad de Square-Enix. Y quien diga lo contrario, miente.

Aviso: Este es un fanfic yaoi –relaciones chico-chico.

Email: fanfiker_

**OBJETIVO: MI COMANDANTE**

**_FanFikerFanFinal_**

EPISODIO 11: EL REVELADO

A través de mi ventana, un día nublado y lluvioso. Las gotas caen suavemente rozando el cristal que me separa del mundo exterior. Yo, como el tiempo, dudo que vuelva a sonreír. El hecho de tener un agujero en el corazón tan grande como el Jardín de Galbadia tampoco ayuda mucho.

"Detrás de esas nubes está el sol, Irvy, y cuando se vayan volverá a brillar", decía la alegre voz de Selphie en mi cabeza.

—¿De verdad no me convertiré en un Squall de ahora en adelante?

Extrañaría tanto sus besos, su olor, pero, por encima de todo, su tranquila presencia cerca de mí. Mi mente se llena de imágenes de Squall… Squall hablando, Squall sonriendo, Squall jadeando de placer… facetas que no volveré a ver.

Los días siguientes no fueron alentadores. Ignoré a casi todo el mundo. Selphie y Zell quisieron animarme, pero esta vez no es como antes, me encontraba invadiendo el espacio íntimo entre una pareja, a pesar de que hacían verdaderos esfuerzos de no tocarse para que yo no me sintiera solo. Os lo agradezco, chicos, pero no funcionará. El hecho de ver a Rinoa y a Seifer cogidos de la mano y besándose en los pasillos tampoco ayuda mucho. Quistis se turnaba, una vez a comer conmigo, y otra a comer con Squall. Me pidió explicaciones de lo que había pasado. Simplemente, le dije:

—Ahora mismo me duele hablar con Squall más que cualquier otra cosa.

Haciendo honor a su discreción, no preguntó más, pero supo que las cosas no iban bien. Sufre, la veo, se preocupa por nosotros. En el orfanato siempre fue nuestra hermana mayor. El orfanato… si volvieran esos días… otra vez me está dando la neura… voy al baño a aliviarme un rato.

Una semana más tarde, tras días de mantenerme entero, condenado a escuchar sermones dados a las masas por Squall, impávido e introvertido como siempre, recibí una carta en mi cuarto. La leí después de comer, algo asombrado.

"Irvy;

Somos unas chicas de la clase senior. Te escribimos porque últimamente te vemos algo triste y decaído. ¿Es por Selphie que estás así? Se ha marchado con tu mejor amigo y eso debe doler bastante. Perdona por entrometernos, sólo queríamos animarte. Aquí hay algunas chicas dispuestas a salir contigo siempre que te apetezca. Si de momento no estás de humor, lo entendemos, y, esperamos volver a ver al Irvine sonriente y ligón de siempre. Es el que nos gusta"

Oh, qué amables. No había remitente, supongo que sólo querían hacerme llegar esas palabras. Sin embargo, si investigaba, podría llegar a saber sobre la autora de estas líneas. Había otra carta adjunta, parece que de otra persona.

"IRVINE KINNEAS:

Eres el ser más adorable del mundo y me extraña que alguien quiera hacerte daño. También sé de quién estás enamorado. Me sorprende que no te corresponda. Quizá es porque no te merece. Recupérate pronto"

Una buena observadora, si realmente lo sabe. Pero no da nombres.

Sentado sobre la cama, leyéndolas una y otra vez, me siento raro. ¿Por qué, a pesar de saberme el hombre más querido del Jardín, me siento tan solo y vacío? Quizá deba pedir un traslado, pero eso significa hablar con Squall, y, sinceramente, no estoy de humor para verle la cara. Porque si lo veo, lo abrazaré y no podré despegarme más.

Un día salí con una chica, y no pude hacerlo más porque su pelo liso y castaño me recordaba al de Squall. Selphie bromeó diciendo que sólo debía buscar rubias.

Sábado. Fui a la biblioteca a leer un poco, me distrae. Sin embargo, cuando estás enamorado de una persona y eres rechazado, ¿por qué todo libro que uno coge trata de corazones rotos? Debe ser mi destino. Así que lo dejé y volví a mi cuarto. Selphie y Zell habían ido a Dollet y Rinoa y Seifer a Timber.

Cuánto deseo un traslado, quiero irme. No, no quiero, pero debo hacerlo. He de armarme de coraje y pedirlo. Puedo hacerlo por escrito. Nah, luego Squall me llamará —o quizá deje que lo haga Quistis—. Por probar… escribí varias veces la carta de renuncia al Jardín incluyendo una petición de traslado, pero no me convenció. Ni siquiera me inspiro escribiendo en este estado. Mejor voy al patio. Uf, mala idea, lleno de parejas. Iré mejor al balcón de la segunda planta. Ya sé que está prohibido, pero es sábado, no creo que nadie me vea. Al pasar por las clases, me di cuenta de que una de ellas estaba abierta. Oh, genial, podría iniciar sesión en mi máquina y navegar por el foro del Jardín. Comprobando la ausencia de toda persona, entré y cerré la puerta. Inicié sesión en uno de los pupitres frente a la ventana y leí. ¿Pero qué tontería de mensaje es éste?

"Ehm, hola. Tengo una pregunta. ¿Habéis visto alguna vez algún monstruo pariendo? Supongo que son mamíferos y paren. Otros ponen huevos. Hoy he visto a un molbol aparearse. Es… extraño y asqueroso. ¿Alguno de vosotros lo ha visto? Me siento raro. Contestadme, please.

Z.D."

Oh, joder. ¿Zell había escrito eso? ¿Había visto a un molbol emparejándose? Solté una carcajada tan violenta, cuando me di cuenta tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas de la risa que me daba.

—Eh, ¿qué es tan gracioso?

—Mira el mensaje que ha puesto Dincht en el foro, tío. A veces me pregunto qué tiene en la cabeza… —me volví, y me topé con ojos grises intensos. El corazón latió a mil por hora—. Oh… ¡Squall!

Me levanté de inmediato, como si me hubiera pillado en mitad de una travesura, con tal mala suerte que me golpeé la rodilla.

—¡Auch! —exclamé sin poderlo evitar, y froté a conciencia la zona dañada—. Ya me voy, lo siento.

Aún con lágrimas en los ojos, esta vez de dolor por el golpe, emprendí mi camino hacia la puerta. Cerrada. Me giré, temeroso. Squall, sonriente, me mostró la tarjeta que daba acceso a esa puerta, y la que servía también para cerrarla. Nos miramos por un instante. Él se sentó en el pupitre y leyó lo que decía la pantalla. Estudié una forma de salir, tarea absolutamente imposible.

—¿Por qué te vas? ¿No estabas pasándolo bien leyendo esto? —dijo su voz con perfecto timbre.

—¿Eso qué importa? —dije, dolido, de cara a la pared. No quería encontrarme con su mirada.

—A juzgar por el modo en que te reías, sí importa, porque es la primera vez que te oigo reír en mucho tiempo.

Una pausa.

—Abre la puerta —ordené, fastidiado. ¿Qué pretendía encerrándome allí?

Squall se estaba acercando, y eso me hacía vulnerable a cada paso que daba.

—¿Tan pequeña encuentras la clase, o es que mi presencia te asfixia?

—Oh, me alegra ver que has recuperado tu sentido del humor, si alguna vez lo tuviste. Déjame salir.

Se puso entre la puerta y yo.

—Inténtalo —y, mostrando la tarjeta, la introdujo en un lugar poco decoroso de sus pantalones.

Seguí sus manos con la mirada.

—No estoy de humor para jugar.

—No importa —sonrió él, aparentemente tranquilo—. Dormiremos aquí, entonces. Nadie vendrá, sólo yo tengo acceso a las clases, y Quistis y Shu, pero están fuera.

Apoyé mi espalda en la pared y comencé a descender, rendido. Encerrado en una clase con Squall como única compañía. No podía salir nada bueno de eso.

Se sentó junto a mí, rozando mi hombro. No podía verle la cara. Me relajé.

—¿Tanto te ha afectado?

Gruñí, molesto.

—Sí, aunque no lo creas, tengo sentimientos —dije, molesto.

¿Ahora iba a remover la tierra turbia? Esperé, pero no pareció querer decir nada más.

Squall. Mi hermoso amante. Mi gran amigo. Nuestra relación nos ha llevado a esta situación. Te evito porque me hace daño mirarte. Saber que te tuve tantas veces y que sólo fue sexo, cuando mi interior arde por compartir contigo no sólo la cama.

—Escucha, Squall, no vengas a animarme sólo porque te doy lástima. Seguro que tienes miles de cosas que atender más importantes que yo.

Lo que oí me dejó helado.

—En mi vida, actualmente, no recuerdo nada que no sea más importante que tú, Irvine.

Lo miré con cautela.

—Perdona si fui brusco, pero quiero que sepas algo.

Miré al techo, rendido y aliviado por poder escuchar al fin una explicación.

—Tú mismo lo has dicho, si no salimos de aquí nos sorprenderá la noche. Supongo que debo escuchar todo lo que me digas. ¿Squall hablando? Eso no me lo pierdo.

—¿Sabes? A veces creo que te pareces más a Seifer de lo que en principio imaginé.

No supe si tomarme eso como un halago o una ofensa. En cualquier caso, para cuando pudiera molestarme por el comentario, Squall había comenzado a hablar. Y me dispuse a seguir el hilo.

—Eh, verás. Yo… siempre te he considerado un amigo, Irvine, pero… cuando la relación entre Rinoa y yo se enfrió, bueno… ella no quería dejarme, pero yo vi que estaba aburriéndose de mí. Y Seifer, que había vuelto a Balamb, parecía hacerle gracia. Sabía que me quedaría solo, nada malo. Me preocupé cuando empecé a pensar en chicos. Comencé a encontraros atractivos a ti y a Seifer, como ya te dije. No preguntes por qué, pero Seifer dejó de estar en mi mente. Cuando vi que me tirabas fotos de forma indiscriminada, me asusté. No sabía qué pensar, estaba confundido. No estaba seguro de querer gustarte, tenía miedo de otra relación, y más contigo, con esa reputación… pero cuando te dispararon… decidí que me ofrecería a ti, con el riesgo de que te cansaras y me tiraras de inmediato. Es lo que le decías a tus antiguas conquistas, "te amo", y luego, las dejabas.

—Pero es cierto, Squall, las amé a todas ellas, igual que amé a Selphie, y la seguiré queriendo siempre. Y no las utilicé. Sinceramente, tenéis un concepto equivocado de mí.

—Puede ser, pero no soy el único. ¿Quién piensa que soy un bastardo sin sentimientos?

Lo miré, azorado.

—No pienso eso de ti, Squall.

—¿De verdad crees que voy a acostarme con alguien sólo por sexo?

Me giré. Apuesto a que mis ojos eran como fuentes de ensalada.

—Cuando me dijiste eso, que me querías, que no te bastaba con el sexo, me asusté aún más. Irvine me correspondía y quería una relación seria conmigo. Fue para pensárselo, ¿no te parece?

¿Hablaba del ultimátum? ¿El ultimátum que le lancé por consejo de Seifer?

—Tenía que saber si hablabas en serio. Me fui, pensando que era mentira, que te bastaría una semana para encontrar a otra persona con quien acostarte. Pero pasaron los días y… —me miró con ojos preocupados—. Tengo celos. No quiero verte con otra persona.

Puse mis manos en su cara, demandando atención. Squall admitiendo estar celoso, no tiene precio.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me lo contaste, Squall? Es evidente que no confías en mí si estuviste pasándolo tan mal.

—No es eso… ya sabes, a mí me cuesta contar las cosas… y tenía miedo de mis sentimientos y de los tuyos, y de lo que eso podría acarrear. El único momento en el cual me olvidaba de todo era cuando me acariciabas.

Rocé su piel con mi dedo pulgar, y se estremeció. Sonreí encantado.

—Hazlo otra vez —pidió, con los ojos cerrados.

No iba a rozarlo simplemente. Squall estaba ahí, declarándose, de manera algo incómoda, admitiendo su amor por mí. Acerqué mi cara a la suya y me incliné cuanto pude para besarlo. Squall gimió, y ambos nos resbalamos hasta que él quedó debajo de mí. Puse todo mi peso en Squall, cuyos labios estaban ahora rojos, castigados, pero su cara rebosaba emoción y deseo.

—Squall, salgamos juntos. No como amantes, sino, como… una pareja.

Sus ojos brillaban intensamente, sólo pude perderme en aquella mirada gris. Me devolvió una sonrisa eterna.

—¿Seguro que no te cansarás de mí?

Le rocé la entrepierna.

—¿Qué comienzo es ése? ¿Dónde queda tu autoestima?

Squall miró arriba, luego a un lado, y después concluyó:

—Oh, autoestima. Creo que Seifer se quedó con ella por mí.

Reímos. Lo abracé con tanto alivio que me pidió que lo soltara. Lo hice, pero en lugar de eso repartí besos en todo su cuello.

—¿Serás mi novio, entonces?

Asintió, tímidamente. Me encanta su timidez, su control cuando quiere amarme. Porque Squall Leonhart me ama. No sé cómo, pero he conseguido tener a mi comandante en mis brazos. Ya no soy "Irvine el ligón", ahora seré "Irvine el posesivo". Mmm… no suena muy reconfortante.

CONTINUARÁ


	12. Una película con filtro sensible

Atención: Todos los personajes y lugares mencionados en esta historia son propiedad de Square-Enix. Y quien diga lo contrario, miente.

Aviso: Este es un fanfic yaoi –relaciones chico-chico.

Comentarios: Ya hemos terminado la historia, al principio, cuando la escribí, no salí para nada convencida de lo que había escrito, pero según vosotros, es una de las mejores. Espero al menos haberos hecho pasar un buen rato y olvidaros por un momento de todo. Gracias a quienes habéis estado ahí. Un abrazo.

Email: fanfiker_

**OBJETIVO: MI COMANDANTE**

**_FanFikerFanFinal_**

EPISODIO 12: UNA PELÍCULA CON FILTRO SENSIBLE

"Ahora que somos pareja oficial, debo amarte formalmente", le había dicho, y nos pasamos todo el domingo en su habitación. El cuarto de Squall es tan grande, y da para mucha imaginación. La noche en la que aclaramos todo, lo tumbé en la cama y me dispuse a hacerlo mío. Lo desnudé despacio, maravillándome de su perfecta anatomía, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente por el deseo. Enredando sus manos en mi pelo —debe tener alguna fijación porque siempre pide que me lo suelte cuando intimamos—, me dirigió de cintura hacia abajo, hacia un miembro clamando atención por mi parte. Acaricié sus muslos suaves ausentes de vello, jugueteé con sus sacos y lamí la parte interior de los muslos. En ese momento, el comandante comenzó a revolverse.

—¿No te gusta? —dije, desilusionado.

—Me da cosquillas —dijo, con lágrimas de risa en los ojos.

—Oh, así que he averiguado un punto débil… veamos si tienes más.

—¡Eh! Oye, Irvine, si haces eso no se me levantará.

Le guiñé el ojo.

—Oh, claro que sí, cariño, yo me encargaré de eso.

Recorrí toda la pierna derecha de Squall con mi lengua hasta llegar a su pie, donde se revolvió otra vez. Sonreí, maravillado por su sensibilidad, chupé su dedo más grande, y sus espasmos disminuyeron.

—Oh, joder, eso es tan erótico… —le oí susurrar desde arriba.

—Veamos la otra pierna —indiqué, y le suministré las mismas atenciones.

Para cuando hube lamido todo su cuerpo, Squall tenía una erección considerable, y que me aspen si no trataba de aguantar su inevitable ola de deseo. Me coloqué sobre él, acaricié su pelo con vehemencia, es tan irreal tenerle aquí, conmigo… uno de mis dedos fue atrapado por su envolvente boca y humedecido sin parar por su experta lengua; cautivado, no pude apartar la mirada de él.

Las manos de Squall acabaron en mis caderas, y sus dedos pulgares hicieron presión donde el muy capullo sabe son zonas erógenas, comenzando un masaje circular que me elevaba poco a poco.

—Ah… —gemí descontroladamente.

Squall siguió succionando mi dedo índice con insistencia, usando sus dientes para volverme aún más loco de lo que podía estar.

En unos minutos me desprendí de mi ropa interior y, mientras Squall me miraba con entusiasmo, me coloqué junto a él y comencé a besarle con dulzura extrema —sí, yo también soy un romántico, ¿lo dudabas?, hasta podría hacer carrera escribiendo relatos eróticos… mmm… los encuentros entre él y yo… no estaría mal—, rozando su piel en el proceso. Squall jadeaba cada vez más, así que apliqué más presión en su cuerpo, hasta que nuestras erecciones se tocaron, lo que produjo un gemido por parte de él.

—Uh, no voy a aguantar mucho si sigues así —indicó, apartándose.

Me quedé mirándolo, apoyado en mi brazo, sonriente.

—Pareces disfrutar de mi incomodidad —se quejó.

—¿Estás incómodo? Yo diría que cuando uno está incómodo, no le sale ese color en la cara.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? Me das miedo… ligón…

Le guiñé un ojo, prometiéndole que jamás haría algo que le desagradara, y que, además podría intentar pararme en cualquier momento, lo que constituiría una herida en mi orgullo.

A horcajadas sobre él, envolví su henchido miembro en mis manos, tocándolo con suavidad, conectando con el mío en lo que fue una explosión de sensaciones múltiples. Apliqué más presión, de modo que se frotaban sin pudor alguno.

—Aaah, Irvine… me gusta… aaah

Mientras mi mano derecha obligaba a nuestras erecciones a seguirse frotando sin piedad, mi otro brazo se deslizó por su cintura, para atraerlo más hacia mí. Alrededor no había nada, sólo el placer que nos consumía presente en nuestros corazones.

Squall agarró un bote pequeño y extendió su contenido a lo largo y ancho de mi órgano, con rapidez.

—Eh… espera… quiero prepararte antes.

—Ni hablar, si lo haces no aguantaré.

—Pero te haré daño…

—¿Después de todas las sesiones de sexo que llevamos te preocupa eso?

Me incliné para susurrarle:

—Tú me has penetrado más veces… seguro que necesitas más ayuda que yo.

—¿Apostamos un beso? —dijo, irónico, y reí.

Le hice ponerse a cuatro patas para facilitar la penetración y accedió, sin más ruegos ni ayuda. La visión de Squall desnudo, espatarrado ante mí, con su espalda arqueada y su pelo color chocolate cayéndole sobre los hombros, era indescriptible. Abrí sus nalgas despacio para acceder mejor, me deslicé cuidando de no lastimarle, y todo lo que recibí como respuesta fueron más ruegos por su parte.

—Aaah, más, Kinneas…

Procedí a introducir sólo el prepucio, y al verlo agonizar, se me ocurrió una idea. Lo metí y lo saqué varias veces, para acostumbrarlo y, por qué no decirlo, para torturarlo un poco…

—Aaah, eres… cruel… deja… de hacer… eso…

—¿Dices algo, Squall? —pensé que era maravilloso sentir su ano envolviéndome.

Sus nudillos se tornaron blancos por la presión ejercida contra las sábanas. Decidí acabar con su sufrimiento y deslicé despacio el tronco hacia su entrada. Squall no quiso esperar más y se empaló completamente, quitándome el aliento por un momento.

—¡Ah, joder, Squall, eso debe haberte dolido!

—Es por tu culpa… eres un torturador…

Varios hilillos se deslizaron entre su muslo y mi ingle. Miré, horrorizado.

—Estás sangrando. Dejémoslo. Nadie sangra conmigo en la cama —dije, algo enfadado porque hubiera estropeado el momento.

Squall se giró con una expresión desconocida por mí hasta entonces.

—Si paras ahora, te juro que te echo del Jardín, soldado.

Hice una mueca, extrañado. ¿Quién hubiera podido imaginar que nuestro amigo iceberg fuese masoca? No pude más que admirarle.

—A la orden, mi comandante.

Me quedé abrazado a él un instante, para no abrir más su herida, y después comencé a moverme despacio, saboreando cada embestida, pura gloria, para luego aumentar el ritmo, cogido ya a sus caderas, presionando esos puntos que en mí producían locura. Su cavidad tan jugosa, tan apretada, alrededor de mí y el hecho de saber que Squall se estaba acariciando a la vez que yo le producía placer, gritando mi nombre, me enviaron muy pronto al éxtasis. Squall se tomó un poco más de tiempo y, tras alcanzar la cima, cayó redondo sobre la cama. Aún medio ciego debido a los efectos del orgasmo, alcancé a agarrar la sábana para echarla sobre ambos. Squall tenía los ojos cerrados, pero no me importó. Había disfrutado amándome, del mismo modo que yo lo había hecho con él, y eso fue todo lo que necesité para convencerme de nuestra nueva relación como novios formales.

La primera persona en saberlo, fue, inevitablemente, Selphie. De vuelta de su fin de semana, me visitaron en mi cuarto, ella y Zell.

—Eh, chicos, tengo una noticia que daros —dije, dándome un aire misterioso.

Selphie cruzó las manos en señal de bendición, y, con ojos brillantes, instó a que yo hablara.

—Sí, Selph, tengo pareja.

—Enhorabuena, tío —dijo Zell, dándome una palmada en la espalda.

—Dímelo, Irvy —los ojos de Selph se llenaban de lágrimas—. Dime que es él.

Miré a Zell. ¿Cómo reaccionaría? Qué divertido.

—Sí, Selph. Es él. Squall.

Su reacción no se hizo esperar.

—¿Squall accedió a salir contigo? ¿Estás de coña?

Asentí, y ambos nos abrazamos llenos de júbilo. Zell, todo confuso, nos miraba, incrédulo.

—Squall nunca saldría contigo…

Sequé las lágrimas de mi compañera, que no daba crédito.

—En serio, Irvy, me alegro tanto…

—Lo sé…

—¡Eh, dejad de ignorarme! —zarandeó a Selphie por los hombros—. Tú, cuéntamelo. ¿Cómo que Squall? ¿Este no es un mujeriego?

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú mismo? —rió Selphie.

El rubio luchador, frente a mí, no sabía qué decir, ni cómo reaccionar. Me miró de arriba abajo y por fin dijo:

—¿Eres marica, Irvine?

—¿Puedo pegarlo? —pregunté, visiblemente afectado.

—Oh, no, no, no, espera, espera. ¿Va en serio eso que dices? ¿Squall sale contigo?

Selphie le golpeó en la nuca.

—¿Tú bromearías con algo así? ¡Idiota!

Zell se llevó la mano al corazón, afectado. Se sentó en mi cama, en estado de shock.

—Irvine… el mujeriego… con Squall… el comandante de hielo…

—Puedes ponerlo en la sección de anuncios —dije, sarcástico, y lo levanté de la cama—, nada me complacería más. Llévatelo a la enfermería, necesita tratamiento para el shock.

—¡Descuida! Ya me lo llevo. Me alegro mucho, de verdad. Hacéis una buena pareja.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, volvió a abrirse otra vez. Pude precisar que Selphie mostraba un gesto… ¿vicioso? en su cara.

—Ejem… Irvy, está cerca la Navidad… a Selphie le encantaría tener un vídeo de sus dos chicos predilectos en actitud... salvaje.

Se retiró para no ser golpeada por un cojín que le lancé. Pequeña morbosa…

Aquel lunes comí con Squall, y por la tarde, nos vimos en cuanto acabó su trabajo. Nos abrazamos a la vista de todos.

—¿Cómo está mi princesa? —dije.

—¿Quieres que te demuestre que soy un hombre? —dijo, pinzándome el trasero.

—Mmm… no te quedaría mal el traje de Quistis…

—Además de ligón, fetichista.

—Tú eres masoquista, empate.

Caminamos sonrientes hacia el patio. No había nadie, así que le besé con ternura.

—Bonita vista —dijo alguien detrás.

Nos volvimos para ver a Seifer acompañado de Rinoa, quien se adhería a su brazo. Noté que a mi lado, Squall, incómodo, se había apartado un poco.

—Me alegra que seas tú quien vaya a follarse al comandante. Necesita mucha caña.

Squall se enfrentó a él, molesto.

—Si no te importa, estás hablando de tu superior. ¿Quieres que te baje el rango?

—Oh, no, por favor —dijo, teatrero—. Aunque sí me gustaría repetir alguna parte. Como —se le ensanchó la sonrisa—… cuando nos besamos.

Rinoa se escandalizó, y yo herví de celos.

—No te sulfures, Kinneas, ya sé que te hubiera gustado ser el primero. Míralo por el lado bueno, ahora lo tienes todo para ti. Por cierto, me han dicho que el consejo dio resultado.

Enrojecí hasta las orejas, y asentí. Su consejo. Mi promesa. Seifer parecía estar esperando.

—Y bien, ¿vas a tardar mucho? Vengo a por la recompensa —dijo, cantando.

—Estás loco —dije, temeroso de que hablara en serio.

—Mmmm… no, digamos que me gusta que cumplan lo que prometen.

Está bien. Si no lo hago ahora, me pondrá en una situación aún más difícil. Seifer sabe cosas, no quiero que arruine mi relación.

—Seguro que lo disfrutarás y todo, enfermo.

—O quizá seas tú el que lo haga —me miró, desafiante.

Suspirando, di un paso adelante y me disculpé por lo que ocurriría:

—Squall, Rinoa, perdonadme lo que voy a hacer, pero no me apetece. Por favor, no os enfadéis conmigo.

Crucé los pocos pasos que nos separaban y besé a Seifer con violencia. Él me correspondió, incluso cerró los ojos, y cuando nos separamos, su cara vestía una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Y dime, Kinneas, ¿ha sido como en tus sueños?

—Yo… no sueño contigo, más quisieras —dije, frotándome la boca con la manga hasta dejarla enrojecida.

Rinoa y Squall tenían el rostro tan blanco como una sábana. Más tarde le preguntaría al comandante si lo había disfrutado. Esperaba que no hirviera de celos, y si fuera así, tanto mejor, podríamos paliar eso en la cama esa misma noche. Volví enseguida junto a Squall, tomándole del brazo para dejarle claro a quién pertenecía.

—¿Veis? Como ya os dije, Kinneas es un jodido marica. Ha perdido la cabeza por mí, pero en fin, no le culpo…

Rinoa lo abofeteó fuerte.

—¿Qué significa esto? —dijo Rinoa, ahora muy enfadada, mirándonos.

—Yo te explicaré todo, querida —Seifer la arrastró lejos—. ¡Nos vemos, perdedor!

Bajé la cabeza. Ahora Squall se iría. Me equivoqué.

—Perdóname, Squall, no fue un beso real.

Tenía las manos en las caderas y parecía realmente lastimado.

—¿Por cuánto?

Lo miré, confuso.

—Sí, dime, ¿cuál era la apuesta?

Me froté la nuca, aliviado de que entendiera.

—Me ayudó a… empezar una relación contigo… estaba un poco desesperado.

—¿Y por qué te apostaste un beso? —quiso saber.

No tenía palabras.

—Eh, bueno, perdona, es lo único que se me ocurrió.

Squall se puso aún más serio.

—¿Y te gustó?

Sus ojos grises relampagueaban de celos. Recordé haberme sentido traicionado una vez.

—¡Eh, yo podría hacerte esa misma pregunta!

—¿Y? La diferencia es que tú te has besado con medio Jardín: Selphie, Quistis, Rinoa, Squall, ahora Seifer… ¿quién te falta?

Miré al cielo despejado y de un brillante color azul. La voz de Selphie se apareció en mitad de aquel azul tan limpio "cuando todo esté bien, las nubes darán paso al sol, y podrás ver las estrellas".

—No he besado a Zell —concluí, pensativo, y huí en busca de la víctima. Bueno, sólo bromeaba, pero jamás se me había ocurrido algo tan ingenioso. Crucé los pasillos llenos de estudiantes, cuando me percaté de que alguien corría tras de mí.

—¡No vas a ninguna parte, Irvine Kinneas, tú eres mi novio!

Casi me caigo por la sorpresa al ver a Squall perseguirme, con sus vaqueros negros, sus caderas moviéndose rápidamente, intentando alcanzarme. Seguí corriendo, lleno de júbilo. Había llegado el verano en mi interior. Y en cuanto a Squall… bonita forma de declarar su amor por mí a todo el Jardín.

**FIN**


End file.
